Noche desaparecida
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [Dos autoras] [FINALIZADO] Por más que tuviera a todo en su contra, Judal no lo aceptaría. Él estaba dispuesto a demostrar su inocencia a toda costa y librarse de ese lío absurdo en el que se metió sin darse cuenta. Una pequeña parodia al estilo "¿Qué pasó ayer?" que nació en un divertido juego de rol con mi partner.
1. Lo que salta a la vista no necesita ante

¡Hola! Como dice el resumen, este fic nació de un juego de rol. No sé si sabían que yo roleo a Judal en mis breves momentos de ocio y bueno, en una de las tantas cosas que hablo con mi Aladdin salió esta idea y ahora es un fic. Esperamos sinceramente que sea de su agrado.

Por otra parte, comenté que es al estilo "¿Qué pasó ayer?" pero no se acerca ni por asomo a la película, sólo a la idea general de una borrachera. Es todo.

El por qué de la clasificación: porque hay muchas malinterpretaciones, lenguaje soez e insinuaciones. Nada explícito que merezca la categoría M.

¿Estamos locas? Sí ¿Nos drogamos? No ¿Somos peligrosas? Mucho.

Y lo que ya saben: Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Lo que salta a la vista no necesita anteojos**

Todavía quería seguir durmiendo.

Su cuerpo le decía que aún no era hora de despertar, pero un sonido lo obligó a levantarse. Alguien había gritado su nombre, muy fuerte cabía destacar, y eso lo obligó a incorporarse. Judal se levantó agitado, gritando por el susto y a punto de matar a alguien, pero… ¿Dónde estaba su varita? ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

— ¿Qué es lo que hiciste, bastardo? —Esa voz… Él conocía esa irritante voz.

—Nos debes muchas explicaciones, Judal —Oh, y esa voz sin duda le provocaba nauseas. Judal trató de enfocar la vista, mientras se refregaba los ojos y limpiaba la baba seca alrededor de los labios mientras había estado durmiendo. Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué estaban Sinbad, sus imbéciles generales y un montón de idiotas más frente a él? ¿Acaso estaba soñando aún? ¿Qué es esto?

—Más vale que empieces a hablar pronto.

Esa otra voz… Confundido, Judal volteó y se encontró con el rostro de Kouen, junto a varios de sus hermanos.

— ¿Eh? —Apenas pronunció, sin entender nada— ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto es una gran deshonra para nuestro Imperio, te mezclaste con el enemigo —explicó Kouen.

—Se metió en nuestro territorio, que es aún más grave—Sinbad parecía igual de disgustado que el primer príncipe de Kou.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Judal nuevamente, pero nadie le quería contestar, por lo visto.

— ¡Judal! —La chillona y emocionada voz de Kouha se alzó entre todas las demás—. No puedo creer que te acostaras con el pequeño.

— ¿"Pequeño"? —repitió sin entender, pero para su desgracia se tomó la molestia y giró la vista a un lado. Ahí lo vio, al Magi enano, durmiendo junto a él y sin prenda alguna.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Por qué estaba sin ropa? ¿Por qué todos lo veían de esa manera acusadora? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una pregunta tras otra amenazaba con provocarle una fuerte jaqueca por lo que no hubiera sido muy difícil llegar a una solución eficiente: Explotar todo.

Si tan sólo Judal hubiera tenido su varita cerca…

Pese a las miradas acusadoras y al sofocante ambiente, Aladdin siguió ajeno al problema que se cernía sobre ellos. Judal notó, no sin cierto disgusto, que el niño dormía a pierna suelta y si no intervenían no parecía que fuese a despertar pronto. ¿Explicaciones? Sí, el mocoso podía tenerlas y él las necesitaba para poder darle forma a lo que pasaba.

Judal apretó los puños y subió la manta un poco más para comprobar que efectivamente ni siquiera los pantalones estaban en su lugar y los del enano insolente, mucho menos. Un suspiró desesperado fue opacado por la acalorada discusión que cobraba vigor, pero él no podía seguirla con el aturdimiento de la jaqueca ensordeciendo sus oídos sumado a la garganta áspera por una sed que se acercaba a lo insoportable.

Primero lo primero.

"Agua. ¿Dónde carajo consigo agua?"

Haciendo un rápido movimiento de piernas, echó las sábanas fuera de su cuerpo y se levantó sin pena ni pudor para comenzar a buscar en los alrededores. Los reclamos seguían cayéndole como kamikazes, pero él se las arregló para que no le afectaran, de hecho no podía importarle menos a no ser porque los mismos eran lo suficientemente irritantes como para incrementar su molestia varios niveles por sobre lo normal.

— ¡ _Arg,_ maldita sea! —exclamó moviéndose por la habitación con torpeza— ¡¿Quieren cerrar la puta boca?! —exigió encontrando a su paso una botella vacía de vino y que terminó pateando frustrado al comprobar que estaba vacía.

—Borracho—recriminó Sinbad con profunda negación y de inmediato la mirada de Ja'far cayó sobre él con una expresión sólo descifrable por ese par.

—Pero es un hecho de que esto fue consensual—intervino Kouha con voz _casi_ profesional mientras se acercaba a examinar un pequeño moretón en el pecho del Magi moreno—. El pequeñito se adaptó muy pronto a la vida del adulto—completó desagradablemente cantarín a percepción de Judal que no reprimió la mirada incómoda.

—No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que hablan—replicó rechinando los dientes con molestia, tratando de alejarse de la desvergonzada mirada que el menor de los príncipes seguía dirigiéndole, aparentemente inspeccionando si su cuerpo tenía más "señales".

— ¡Y te atreves a decir eso, bastardo! —esta vez fue el turno de Alibaba para reclamar. La voz del rubio estaba teñida de indignación irrumpiendo en el espacio personal del Magi, pero Sinbad le detuvo antes de que avanzara más, obligándole a regresar— ¡Aladdin es un niño! —Completó con las manos extendidas hacia él para agredirle.

—Nunca lo hubiera notado—refutó con burla mientras rodaba los ojos y provocando que los presentes endurecieran la mirada—. Temo arruinar sus morbosas fantasías, pero no hay manera de que me haya cogido al enano—argumentó con fingida seguridad. Intentó rehacer las memorias del día anterior, pero no había muchos datos para armar una explicación creíble al menos para él.

No recordaba un carajo

En ese instante Aladdin rodó hacia el otro lado dándoles la espalda y mostrando una herida fresca de uñas que la recorría por completo— _Humm,_ no más no, por favor. No puedo más…—susurró entre sueños y las miradas se devolvieron de inmediato a Judal, está de más decir que se notaban más enojadas que al principio.

Si había lugar a dudas, con eso había sido desechado.

Incluso el Magi no pudo evitar dudar un momento de sí mismo. ¿Realmente él se había acostado con ese enano? No, eso no podía ser. Y aunque pareciera extraño en él, se había quedado sin palabras, ¿qué podía decir? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parado.

—Ay, Judal —ronroneó Kouha arrebatándolo de la mezcla extraña que eran sus pensamientos en ese momento, acercándose a él con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa que no le agradó. En realidad nada le gustaba de Kouha—. De ti esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no sabía que tuviera este tipo de gustos— ¿Sus cejas se estaban moviendo de forma extraña o eran ideas suyas?

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! —espetó harto de tanta acusación.

—Esto ha sido muy problemático, Oráculo —intervino Koumei, que a pesar de tener voz tranquila, se notaba algo preocupado por la situación—. Si tu plan era declararle la guerra a Sindria y la Alianza de los Siete Mares pudiste hacer algo más a tu estilo: incendiar la ciudad o algo así. No abusar a un pequeño niño.

— ¿Acaso no me están oyendo? ¡Yo no hice nada!

— ¿Y cómo explicas que estabas durmiendo desnudo con Aladdin en _mi_ habitación?

—Eso fue porque… Espera, ¿qué?

Oh, con que esa era la habitación del rey idiota y estaban en Sindria. Ahora vagamente recordaba un par de cosas mientras sus ojos dieron vueltas por el dormitorio real. Él había ido a ese país, sí; hasta ahí podía recordarlo claramente. Recordaba haber tomado esa decisión por aburrimiento y, tal vez, con la finalidad de causar algún caos para molestar a la monarquía, nada fuera de lo común, por supuesto. A él en su momento le había parecido una buena idea, pero en su camino se había cruzado Aladdin. Sí, también recordaba haberlo visto a él y que estuvieron hablando, pero después de eso todo estaba borroso. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

—No Judal… —la atención tanto suya como la del resto volvió al enano durmiente, quien no dejaba de balbucear idioteces y, para colmo, ahora lo mencionaba a él— No quiero hacerlo…

No… La cara de varios presentes, incluso la del propio Judal, se vio desencajada. ¿En qué momento esto había pasado y por qué demonios no recordaba nada? Aladdin al parecer siguió diciendo un par de cosas más, pero ya no quiso escucharlo. El Magi acabó abalanzándose a la cama para sacudir a ese niño, esperando que despertara y aclarara las cosas de una buena vez.

— ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO, ENANO DE MIERDA! ¡DESPIERTA Y DILES QUE NO HICE NADA! —Judal lo siguió agitando y ahí se le tiraron encima varias personas para que soltara al niño.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, ya hiciste suficiente! —chilló el imbécil rubio. Que ganas de tenía dejarlo congelado en el medio del techo. Judal soltó al niño dispuesto a matar al estúpido candidato de éste, pero Aladdin comenzó a despertar finalmente después de la zarandeada.

El pequeño Magi se agarró la cabeza, mareado y aún sin poder enfocar la vista claramente— ¿Qué? —Dijo el niño débilmente, todavía sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos—. ¿Por qué todos están gritando? ¿Qué ocurre?

—No te preocupes, Aladdin —Ja'far se adelantó y abrazó al niño, tal como lo haría una madre preocupada; para luego echar una mirada fulminante hacia Judal—. Nadie te hará más daño.

¿Cómo se atrevía aquel perro faldero a decir eso? ¡Él era inocente, por favor! El enano maldito tenía que decirlo y de ser posible ya mismo.

— ¡Enano, explícales que no hicimos nada anoche! —exigió, pero lo que no sabía era que Aladdin se encontraba tan aturdido por la conmoción de aquel estrepitoso despertar que no le entendía nada. El chico atinó a cubrirse los oídos, apretando con fuerza los ojos mientras escondía la cara contra el pecho de Ja'far.

—Ja'far, estoy cansado. Haz que se callen —Aladdin pidió con un hilo de voz, pero todos en ese momento lo escucharon—. Me duele mucho… —Por supuesto, Aladdin quiso referirse a que le dolía la cabeza, pero nadie lo comprendió en ese sentido.

Y Judal mucho menos.

Aquel Magi creyó que su mente se quebraba al escuchar al niño. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior y se negaba a creer que había hecho algo semejante, aunque debía buscar una explicación rápidamente porque ya la potente mirada de los presentes, se cernía amenazadora sobre él.

* * *

Hasta un próximo capítulo. Semanal de acuerdo con mi tiempo.


	2. Culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contr

Bueno, una semana exacta me llevó. Creo que es una de las pocas veces que cumplo con la publicación de un fic. Lo he leído algunas veces y siempre termino agregándole y quitándole pero la idea original sigue intacta.

Como ya saben: Magi: The labyrinth of magic no nos pertenece (recuerde que lo escribimos dos personas) lo único que nos pertenece es el desarrollo de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario**

Horas posteriores al incidente, Judal se encontraba en el estrado (o como así se habían empeñado en llamarlo los presentes). Sólo estaban en la estúpida sala en donde celebraban las reuniones oficiales con los representantes de cada reino. Ni más, ni menos.

Afortunadamente estaba vestido.

El maldito perro faldero de Sindria se había llevado al mocoso a paradero desconocido, aunque siendo sincero, no podía importarle menos teniendo a todos los candidatos con los colmillos apuntando a su cuello. O al menos a la mayoría, ya que Kouha no se veía indignado en lo más mínimo por el supuesto ultraje. Supuesto porque el Magi seguía creyendo que había un error, mas no tenía forma de demostrar su inocencia.

Judal por primera vez se declaraba inocente y nadie le creía. ¿No era para morir de risa?

— ¿Alguien me pasa un pergamino y una pluma? — solicitó con su faceta más tranquila mientras recargaba la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la gigantesca mesa— Esto está tan bueno que comenzaré a escribir un libro.

—Yo que tú me ahorraría las bromas, Judal—intervino Sinbad con tono reprobatorio sin ocultar el desdén. _Bah_ , ¡hipócrita!

Haciendo caso omiso a la petición, se dejó caer de nuevo contra el espaldar del asiento mientras subía los pies a la mesa, moviéndolos con insistencia y exteriorizando su inmenso aburrimiento. Después de todo, nada de lo que dijera cambiaría su condición de _aprovechado_ y mil adjetivos más cortesía del rubio idiota que no paraba de hacer gala de su escaso vocabulario.

—Supongo que no es necesario decir que esto arruina las negociaciones—continuó el rey sindriano con seriedad—. Aladdin es mi invitado y protegido, no puedo dejar que un acto tan ruin quede en el olvido aunque sea el Magi de su Imperio.

En respuesta, volvió a rodar los ojos. Ellos habían sacado sus conclusiones y para toda Sindria y Kou, había intimado con el mocoso. No, era más correcto decir que se había aprovechado de él. Por otra parte, no tenía recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero dentro de un plano lógico, no se veía a sí mismo abusando de ese enano. Al menos no en el sentido sexual. Su cuerpo tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario con la imagen mental que en realidad eran siluetas borrosas y colores mezclados, algo completamente imposible de divisar más por lo ridículo del asunto que por verdadero reproche a tan _indecente_ acto.

—Comprendo su indignación—replicó Koumei con su infinita calma. Ese tipo no se alteraba con nada y Judal no sabía si agradecerle o sentir pena por sí mismo teniendo un defensor _tan_ entusiasta—. Nosotros nos sentimos igual, pero creo que aún podemos llegar a un consenso si nuestro Oráculo toma responsabilidad.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —el primer príncipe del Imperio ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de oculta su desconcierto.

—A eso voy. Tengo entendido que en Sindria se practica el matrimonio sin discriminación de géneros.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar los ojos completamente desplegados en dirección al segundo príncipe. Tenía que haber escuchado mal porque eso no podía ser más que una broma de mal gusto. Judal observó de hito en hito esperando una respuesta, una reacción, una queja, ¡Maldita sea, lo que fuera! ¡De ser posible una guerra por tan absurda propuesta!, pero nadie se movió. El único que parecía lo suficientemente consternado era el rubio inútil que apretaba las manos a sus costados.

— ¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?! —Exclamó azotando la silla a su espalda hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes— ¡¿Se les olvida que es un maldito mocoso?!

—Pero en nuestro Imperio se acostumbra a casar a nuestras princesas muy jóvenes, Judal—acotó Kouha con tal pertinencia que a él no le quedó otra opción más que gruñir exasperado sabiendo que era verdad.

—Sin embargo eso no exenta el hecho de que un crimen fue cometido en mi palacio—la voz de Sinbad se alzó con neutralidad—. Y para aceptar ese acuerdo tiene que estar presente la parte agredida.

— ¡Con una mierda! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo si lo hicimos!

—No hace falta que verifiquemos un acto tan infame—cercenó tajante el rey de los siete mares —. Por el bien de nuestras relaciones y nuestra gente, la decisión se tomará una vez comprobemos el estado de Aladdin.

—Estoy de acuerdo—habló Kouen con serenidad—. Entonces podemos dar por terminada esta sesión.

— ¡NO! — Judal estampó sus manos en la mesa. ¿Por qué no los mataba a todos y terminaba con ese asunto? No pudo proferir su amenaza porque la voz de Kouha interrumpió sus pensamientos homicidas.

—No te preocupes Judal, si realmente eres inocente Aladdin lo dirá. Mientras se toma un veredicto, supongo que puedes probar tu inocencia.

El Magi se limitó a fruncir el ceño mostrando unas pronunciadas montañitas en su entrecejo, pero terminó asintiendo cruzándose de brazos. Kouha lo celebró con una palmada al aire sin molestarse en ocultar su flagrante emoción.

.

En otra parte del palacio; un poco lejana de donde estaba siendo efectuaba la reunión, Ja'far esperaba con impaciencia a que una puerta se abriera. Su nerviosismo era tal que su pie golpeaba el suelo a un ritmo increíblemente veloz, tanto, que seguramente ya había agrietado el piso de mármol. Aquella larga espera cesó finalmente cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre le dejó pasar. Por supuesto que lo primero que hicieron, al saber el desagradable acontecimiento, fue llamar al doctor que se encargaría de cuidar y verificar el estado de Aladdin.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó enseguida al señor, pero tampoco le dejó contestar porque el consejero de inmediato entró a averiguarlo por sí mismo— ¡Aladdin!

—Hola, Ja'far —saludó el niño sentado desde una cama y junto a él había una joven, la asistente del médico, quien guardaba distintos instrumentos recientemente utilizados.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Todavía te duele? —Ja'far se acercó al pequeño, agachándose para quedar a la altura de éste. Se sintió un poco más aliviado porque se veía en mejores condiciones que cuando lo llevó hasta ese lugar, el joven Magi no había podido pararse con naturalidad y mucho menos caminar correctamente cuando logró levantarse de la cama. El sólo recordar eso le daba más ganas de matar a Judal.

—Un poco —respondió Aladdin—, pero me dieron algo para eso. Una…

—Era una medicina —dijo la señorita—. Hará que te sientas mejor en poco tiempo.

— ¿En serio? —Ja'far no se molestó en disimular su escepticismo.

—Sí, ya no necesito que me cargues, Ja'far —Aladdin se bajó de la cama y se paró con total equilibrio—. Debería ir a buscar a Alibaba, él no se veía muy contento… De hecho, nadie lo estaba, ¿pasó algo malo?

—Eh… Mejor ve por Alibaba y yo te alcanzo, el rey después querrá verte también. Hablaré un poco con el médico para saber cómo cuidar ese dolor tuyo.

Aladdin asintió y salió de la habitación. En ese instante, el general se dio un momento para suspirar mientras se incorporaba para encarar al médico. Éste le diría la verdad sobre el estado del niño y sería demasiado difícil de afrontar. Aladdin era un chico fuerte, un Magi, pero seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para todo lo que le había hecho ese bastardo.

— ¿Qué tan grave fue? —preguntó con seriedad una vez se hubo retirado el niño. El doctor se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, como si buscara las palabras correctas para explicarle.

—Es un niño demasiado pequeño —comenzó y ya de entrada esas palabras no le gustaron a Ja'far—. El estado en el que lo encontraron indicaba que había consumido cantidades no recomendables de alcohol para alguien tan joven.

— ¿Qué? —susurró el consejero sin poder creerlo y sintiendo cómo sus dientes se iban apretando poco a poco por la furia.

—Así es —asintió el hombre—. Además, existe la posibilidad de que haya ingerido otro tipo de sustancia, una del tipo alucinógena o estupefaciente—enfatizó con gravedad mientras se acomodaba los lentes y leía lo que Ja'far interpretó como el reporte del joven Magi—. La combinación del alcohol con estos componentes dan como resultado el estado que usted vio más la falta de memoria. El jovencito aseguró que no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió la noche pasada, ni haber bebido o cómo su cuerpo acabó tan maltratado.

Como era de esperar, Ja'far ya no fue capaz de oír más, simplemente explotó. Había aprendido a ser muy educado con los años, pero en ese instante gritó una grosería tan fuerte que seguramente lo habían oído hasta en el Imperio Kou. Salió como un vendaval de la habitación dejando al médico con más palabras en la boca, pero con lo que le dijo bastaba para que deseara matar al hijo de puta de Judal.

No supo cómo cruzó el palacio tan rápido y ya estaba pateando la puerta de la sala de reuniones mientras echaba humo prácticamente. Divisó entre los presentes a su objetivo y con pasmosa velocidad sus armas estaban peligrosamente entre sus dedos, dirigiéndose al que buscaba. Sin embargo y para su decepción, antes de efectuar un buen ataque Sinbad lo detuvo. En otra época, cuando era asesino, quizás hubiera actuado con más cautela y sin dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, pero esta vez la cólera había nublado su buen juicio.

— ¡Suéltame! —Le rugió a Sinbad olvidándose de cualquier protocolo real— ¡Lo mato, esta vez sí que lo mato!

— ¡Basta, Ja'far! —el fuerte tono de su rey fue suficiente como para detener su ofensiva unos instantes— ¡Sólo complicarás más las cosas!

— ¿Complicar? ¿Yo? —Se giró enviándole una mirada indignada al rey—. Ese inmundo pedazo de mierda —señaló a Judal sin dejar de ver a Sinbad— llenó a un niño de alcohol y drogas para poder aprovecharse de él. Por eso Aladdin no recuerda nada. Y encima tiene el descaro de decir que es inocente. Suéltame Sin, yo arreglo esto en un segundo.

—Ja'far, es suficiente —bramó el rey utilizando un tono que aunque no era alto, el visir se vio obligado a obedecer notando la seriedad del mismo y evitando que éste volviera a declararle la guerra al Magi oscuro—. Los príncipes de Kou están aquí presentes, hay que resolver esto de una forma diplomática o nos veremos envueltos en un indeseado conflicto.

Para desgracia de Ja'far, su rey tenía razón. Muy en contra de lo que sentía, y aún molesto, se obligó a calmarse sin dejar de observar a Judal con gélida mirada y por supuesto, sin reprimir las incontrolables ganas que tenía de atravesarle uno de sus cuchillos en el pecho o al menos escupirle en la cara.

Por su parte, Judal no había prestado atención a los insultos, sólo oyó la parte de "alcohol y drogas". Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso era que no recordaba nada tampoco, pero todavía aquello le seguía pareciendo muy turbio como para creer que esa era la explicación a todo. Además, aquel idiota había llegado lo suficientemente embravecido como para que sus palabras tuvieran algo de credibilidad, por lo tanto ¿él realmente lo había hecho?

—Buena esa, Judal —lo codeó Kouha con esa sonrisa que tanto le irritaba—. Alcohol y drogas, ¡un clásico! Muy a tu estilo, rápido y sin necesidad de tener mucha paciencia. Mira que yo tenía fe en que quizá no lo habías hecho, pero con esto ya tienes la soga al cuello.

—Creo que la evidencia es suficiente —interrumpió Kouen. Judal no supo si estaba molesto o fastidiado, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para que se le helara la sangre. No, no podía permitir una idiotez semejante—. Koumei, encárgate de los detalles de este acuerdo.

—Sí, mi hermano y rey —contestó el segundo príncipe y ya el alma le estaba dejando el cuerpo al desdichado Magi.

—No, no, ¡NO! —Rugió arremetiendo de nuevo contra la pobre mesa para hacer énfasis en su descontento. Estaba harto de que decidieran por él y lo acusaran de algo que estaba seguro que no hizo… bueno, casi seguro—. Está bien, no crean en mis palabras, pero les demostraré que soy inocente y que todo este circo que están armando no es más que pura mierda.

—No creo que haya algo que…

— ¡Cierra la boca, maldito rey estúpido! —Judal lo miró con infinito odio, sintiendo que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa. Había pasado en su país y lo había encontrado con el enano en su cama. Rey imbécil, eso no estaría pasando si no fuera tan idiota. Seguramente tendría un mejor país y no esa burla de isla como excusa barata para el libertinaje—. Les demostraré mi inocencia y ahí, cada uno de ustedes malnacidos, van a tener que pedirme disculpas de rodillas y rogarme para que no destruya sus asquerosos países.

Las amenazas y palabras de Judal fueron literalmente ignoradas por los candidatos a rey. Estos simplemente dijeron un «haz lo que quieras» con el único fin de que cerrara la boca y dejara de quejarse, cosa que hizo que su rabia fuera en alarmante aumento.

—Iré contigo —dijo Kouha mientras se colgaba de su brazo—. Así les informaré a mis hermanos si descubrimos algo.

Judal no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue quitárselo de encima con un sonoro resoplido que le irritó la garganta. Estaba tan enojado que no se creía de capaz soportar que el tercero de los príncipes lo acompañara.

—Yo también —el que habló esta vez fue Alibaba y él sólo pudo pensar un "No, él no, cualquiera menos él"—. No confío en lo que hagan ustedes dos.

—Como quieras —espetó, rendido—, pero no te atrevas a joderme rubiecito. Ya mi día es lo suficientemente malo y tener que ver tu cara sólo me da ganas de querer agarrarme la mano con la puerta.

Ahora iba a tener que soportar al más molesto de los príncipes y al candidato más inepto del mundo mientras intentaba librarse de este lío, ¡qué grandioso sería ese día!… Por alguna razón, la idea de agarrarse la mano con una puerta sonaba mucho más atractiva. No, no tenía que pensar más idioteces, había asegurado que demostraría su inocencia y lo haría nada más para darse el gusto de hacerles ver a esos malditos bastardos que se equivocaban, luego se jactaría en su victoria y bien que se la cobraría.

Debía concentrarse en probar que no se había cogido al mocoso de mierda, ¿pero cómo haría eso? En ese momento, la imagen del chiquillo afloró en su cabeza como respuesta. ¡Aladdin! Debía ir a hablar con él primero. Los idiotas los separaron y ese enano seguro tenía muchas cosas que decirle, entre ellas, la salida a esa ridícula situación.

Es ese momento supo lo que debía hacer de inmediato.

Continuará

* * *

Hasta la próxima.


	3. En búsqueda de la verdad

Sí, no tengo excusas para todo lo que me he tardado en la publicación de este capítulo, pero si he de excusarme, culpo de todo a los demás fandoms y sus absorbentes parejas.

Es todo.

Ahora sin más preámbulos, disfruten el tercer capi y ENJOY!

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **En búsqueda de la verdad**

Aladdin se sentía algo atontado por los medicamentos suministrados. Caminaba lentamente por los largos pasillos del palacio sin entender por qué todo estaba tan solitario, sin embargo no tardó en recordar que los príncipes del Imperio Kou estaban de visita para negociaciones portuarias. Quizás eso explicara que todo estuviera sumido en tanto silencio. No obstante, el hecho de que ni siquiera encontrara a Alibaba comenzaba a inquietarle sin pretenderlo.

El joven Magi frunció el ceño, pensativo; tratando de imaginar donde podría encontrar a su candidato aunque su inquietud se esfumó al ver a la _fanalis_ acercarse a él. El chico no había notado la seriedad con la que la chica, tensa, estampaba fuertes pisadas al aproximarse.

— ¡Mor! —Saludó contento — ¿Dónde están todos? —Morgiana se detuvo frente a él con expresión dudosa, una que en pocas ocasiones el pequeño había tenido oportunidad de contemplar y eso le hizo ladear la cabeza con extrañada curiosidad — ¿Ocurre algo?

La joven pelirroja al cabo de unos segundos pareció recobrar la compostura, inclinándose sólo un poco mientras colocaba las manos tras su espalda— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó con su voz natural y seria, la de costumbre.

No lo comprendía. Todos se veían tan preocupados y enojados; y él ni siquiera podía recordar por qué había despertado en la habitación del tío Sinbad en ese estado. Morgiana quizás pudiera darle más detalles de lo ocurrido, pero por otra parte lucía tan preocupada que la idea poco a poco perdió vigor a medida que detallaba los tensos músculos de su amiga. Extendió una brillante sonrisa y relajó sus facciones.

—Me siento mucho mejor—exclamó alegre—. El médico y la linda señorita que le acompañó me dieron medicinas para el dolor y ahora no me siento tan mareado, aunque sí algo cansado…

La _fanalis_ relajó sus facciones mostrándose mucho más aliviada aunque Aladdin no pudo comprenderla del todo—Me alegro. Alibaba también estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Ah por cierto, Mor. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Alibaba? —interrogó recordando que su intención inicial era dar con su candidato— Algo me dice que debo hablar con él cuanto antes.

Para el momento en que hubo terminado la frase, Morgiana había recuperado sus facciones estoicas alzando la mano hacia el pasillo por donde ella había venido—Se fue con los demás a la sala de reuniones…—y sin terminar de escuchar la respuesta se fue caminando rápidamente al sitio indicado mientras se despedía con un gritillo alegre.

De haberse imaginado que Alibaba estaba con los reyes se hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo. Ahora, tenía que regresar hacia la dirección contraria y recorrer el palacio prácticamente desde un extremo al otro. Pronto pasaría de nuevo frente al sitio donde le habían atendido, pero diferente al pasillo solitario con el que se había encontrado al salir de la claustrofóbica habitación de cura, pudo observar a un pequeño grupo de personas agitadas viniendo desde la dirección contraria.

Abrió la boca para gritar al reconocer ese cabello rubio de su candidato a rey, pero su respiración se cortó impidiéndole vocalizar frases coherentes al reconocer no sólo al tercer príncipe del Imperio Kou con su elegante andar –el que ni siquiera parecía estar apresurado a pesar de que era el caso-, sino también el que le causaba más intriga de ese trío, el más alto y al parecer, el más agitado.

—Ju—no pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre porque de inmediato se vio elevado contra una pared cercana. Lo primero que sintió Aladdin tras la estrepitosa sacudida fue una fuerte presión en los hombros a causa de las manos del Magi oscuro, arrancándole más de un quejido sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. No podía comprender ese arrebato.

— ¡Te advertí que no lo tocaras, maldito! —escuchó gruñir a Alibaba.

—Te convendría no hacer ninguna estupidez, principito—intervino Kouha a modo de sugerencia.

No obstante, para cuando Aladdin abrió los ojos no pudo enfocarse en la pequeña batalla librada entre su candidato y el tercer príncipe. Su total atención recayó en el mayor de los Magis, que aún le sostenía con fuerza mientras enterraba las uñas en la parte posterior de sus hombros.

—Aclara toda esta mierda, enano—murmuró éste arrastrando las palabras y dificultando su comprensión, mas Aladdin le había escuchado completamente. Abrió por completo los ojos y le observó con confusión.

— ¿Aclarar _qué_? —se atrevió a preguntar suavemente sin evitar que la duda hiciera que su voz se quebrara un poco en el proceso, pronto se arrepintió al sentir el fuerte golpe de su espalda contra la pared.

— ¡¿Cómo que "qué"?! ¡TODO! ¡Dile al rey estúpido y a su maldito perro que no hicimos nada!

—Pero es que no comprendo a lo que te _refieres,_ Judal—admitió Aladdin con sinceridad, sin desviar la mirada de esos ojos rojos fulgurantes en clara muestra de irritación.

Judal pareció cansarse de sostenerlo en esa posición porque al final terminó soltándole. Aladdin cayó desconcertado al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y levantó la cabeza buscando al otro Magi con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera pedir una explicación más detallada del asunto, el moreno tenía una mano restregando su cara con un gesto muy parecido a la frustración, aunque fuese poco probable.

—Se me olvidaba que aún trataba con un _mocoso…_ —dijo Judal para sí mismo, silabeando despectivamente cada letra y por ende, confundiendo más a Aladdin que frunció el ceño por el apelativo. Desde una distancia prudencial, Kouha mantenía a Alibaba a raya con una expresión confiada en el rostro, intercambiando miradas desde el candidato rubio hasta el par de Magis. El chiquillo volvió la mirada al Magi de pelo oscuro y ahora éste le veía con seriedad—. Te lo explicaré sin rodeos.

—Te lo agradecería—respondió Aladdin con voz neutral mientras se incorporaba y alisaba sus ropas haciendo varios _paf paf_ sobre ésta.

—Todos estos malditos idiotas nos encontraron por la mañana y de inmediato creyeron que te di drogas para violarte—explicó sin que su voz se alterara ni un poco a medida que la cara de Aladdin, incrédula, se descuadraba.

— ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste, bastardo! ¿Por qué demonios crees que encontramos a Aladdin tan mal?

—Kouha, cállalo antes de que le saque la lengua y se la estire como un bozal.

— ¿Lo escuchaste, _principito_? —Preguntó despreciativo— Si queremos saber cómo pasó todo será mejor que no interrumpas más o yo mismo hubiera tomado la iniciativa aún sin que Judal lo pidiera—Kouha se divertía a lo grande con la situación. Era evidente.

Judal volvió a enfocar a Aladdi con su usual desdén—Estoy seguro— _o casi seguro_ , acotó en sus pensamientos— que no me acostaría con un enano molesto como tú. Apresúrate y dile a su _Idioteza_ que todo esto es un error.

Aladdin se quedó callado por varios segundos pero dentro de la tormenta de sus pensamientos y las imágenes difusas de la noche anterior, podía ver a Judal alegre entre ellas pero no al punto en que éste lo planteaba—Yo…—susurró con poca convicción llevando una mano a su cabeza como si eso le ayudara a recordar lo que realmente había pasado, mas no funcionaba, sólo invocaba un nuevo dolor de cabeza—Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que hicimos anoche, Judal. ¿Qué puedo decirle a tío Sinbad si no lo sé?

— ¡¿Y qué me importa lo que le digas?! —Gritó zarandeándolo de los hombros— ¡Sólo dile que no he tocado tu maldito culo!

— ¡¿Y qué pasa si en verdad lo hicimos?! —espetó el joven Magi provocando que Judal se retrajera un paso y se le congelara el cuerpo ante la posibilidad que cada vez parecía más factible.

—Podríamos comprobarlo con magia de adivinación—propuso Kouha

— ¡NO! —gritaron ambos Magis.

En ese instante, ellos se miraron y nos les hizo falta leerse la mente para saber que los dos pensaban lo mismo. Dudaban de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero definitivamente no quería verlo a través de magia, si resultaba ser cierto que habían hecho _esas cosas_. Sin embargo, quizá era la forma más rápida y factible de resolver este asunto.

Estaban en un dilema.

¿Acaso no existiría un método menos vergonzoso e igual de efectivo? Antes de que alguno pudiera idear cualquier clase de propuesta, Kouha se adelantó y dio un suspiro resignado con dramatismo, fingiéndose harto de la situación.

—Si la magia no es una opción, entonces sólo queda una cosa por hacer… —Kouha le dio la espalda a todos y cuando volvió a voltearse, tenía un bigote grueso y gris junto con una pipa colgándole de la boca—. ¡Hay que reconstruir la noche anterior!

Todos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, quizá sin saber si dirigir su atención a la absurda propuesta o a entender de dónde había sacado el ridículo disfraz.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Judal estaba esperando que realmente fuera una broma, de mal gusto cabía destacar.

—Por supuesto que no, mi querido Judal —contestó jugando con su pipa, dándole un aspecto aún más infantil—. Recorreremos la ciudad, buscaremos pistas, investigaremos y así llegaremos a la verdad.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de la _mierda_ que estás diciendo? —preguntó con énfasis, ligeramente turbado.

— ¡Qué poca fe!, y yo que lo hago para ayudarles —se quejó el joven con aspecto herido llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Quién crees que resolvió el misterio de dónde se ocultaban las palomas de Mei o qué le ocurrió al peine de la barba de En? ¡Fui yo! Así que déjenme el caso a mí y descubriré la verdad. Lo garantizo.

Judal tuvo sus dudas si confiar o no en las palabras del tercer príncipe de Kou. Ciertamente parecía no haber ninguna otra opción y no era mala idea investigar dónde estuvieron la noche de los presuntos acontecimientos, pero no creía haber sido capaz de llegar a esos extremos con el enano molesto, ¿o será que sí lo hizo?

—Bueno, podríamos usar la magia si no aceptan mi investigación —la voz de Kouha salió lenta y gangosa, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de los dos Magis, quienes realmente no querían recurrir a tan vergonzosa opción.

—Quizá… podría ser útil —dijo Aladdin, aún con varias dudas, pero eso fue suficiente para el príncipe, el cual se mostró milagrosamente recuperado de la ofensa.

—Bien dicho, pequeño —festejó Kouha pasando el brazo por los hombros de Aladdin y atrayéndolo con efusividad a su cuerpo—. ¡Manos a la obra! —Exclamó elevando la mano libre como si fuese a izar una bandera— _Kouha's Investigations Company y Alibaba Producciones Independientes de Balbadd_ (porque es pobre y todo lo que tiene se lo robó a Sinbad) presentan "Judal y Aladdin: En busca de la inocencia perdida antes del matrimonio".

* * *

Espero volver la próxima semana.


	4. El camino a la verdad está lleno de copa

Ni excusas tengo para la tardanza, así que me dejo de joder y disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **El camino a la verdad está lleno de copas rotas**

Centro de Sindria. Más o menos las dos pasadas de la tarde o eso calculaba Kouha porque se le había olvidado el reloj en el palacio y no se guiaba muy bien con esas tonterías del sol.

Eran las dos y punto.

El joven príncipe caminaba delante de todos, dirigiendo la comparsa. El objetivo principal, aparentemente, era observar tratando de analizar si encontraba algo sospechoso con su instinto de detective. Sin embargo, los demás pensaban que ese "instinto" estaba un poco descoordinado en lo que investigaciones se refería.

— ¡Ahí! —Gritó repentinamente el príncipe al quitarse la pipa de la boca y en respuesta, todos miraron al lugar donde apuntaba Kouha casi conteniendo la respiración— ¡Esa tela quedaría perfecta para un traje de Mei! —Exclamó acercándose a uno de los puestos en la calle para ver la tela más de cerca y estudiarla críticamente—. Así dejará de vestirse como un pordiosero, ¿no lo crees, Judal?

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas ridiculeces? —El Magi ya estaba harto de las vueltas que había tenido que dar sin resultados. Desde el principio se arrepentía de haber dejado que el príncipe interviniera y ahora mucho más—. Hace horas que estamos caminando y sólo te has dedicado a comprar pura mierda.

—Eso contribuye a la investigación —aseguró sin dejarse ofender por el lenguaje de su Oráculo.

—Dime: ¿en qué demonios contribuyen esas estúpidas cortinas que compraste con lo que buscamos?

—En que me pone de buen humor saber que tendré unas cortinas geniales en mi habitación, lo que me da más ánimos de continuar investigando.

En ese instante, Judal estuvo a punto de ahorcar al joven y Aladdin tuvo que detenerlo. De cualquier modo no le parecía conveniente que le pasara algo al tercer príncipe mientras estuviera con ellos. Mientras tanto, Alibaba llegaba jadeando a ellos, cargando un millón de cajas, bolsas y demás cosas. Todos los paquetes que embalaban compras de Kouha.

—Chicos… —trató de hablar el rubio— Ayúdenme.

Un momento después de aquel jadeo lastimero, cayó al piso y nadie le prestó más atención, ni siquiera Aladdin. Estaba demasiado enroscado en la presente situación como para preocuparse por el bienestar muscular de su candidato. Además, sólo eran unas cosas, Alibaba no moriría, aunque quizá esa estatua tigre de que Kouha había dicho que "necesitaba" era un poco pesada.

Vueltas y más vueltas inútiles sucedieron al evento anterior. Alibaba no chilló tanto como en un principio y Judal, bueno, él sencillamente estaba pesando realmente tomar la palabra de destrozarlo todo y largarse al carajo como amenazó a tempranas horas.

—Creo que estuvimos aquí—comentó Aladdin al pasar por una casa de citas con un llamativo letrero que exponía mujeres vistiendo pocas pero llamativas telas— ¿No deberíamos investigar?

Tan siquiera la mención de la palabra irritó notoriamente a Judal que lanzó un sonoro resoplido—Tómatelo en serio, enano. Aclaremos esto antes de que nos obliguen a participar en una boda política o yo decida matarlos a todos—lo más probable es que sucediera lo segundo si no lo solucionaban pronto.

— ¿Bo-boda?... —el chiquillo no podía ni siquiera pronunciar la palabra con claridad, y por primera vez en el día, Judal le encontró lo divertido al asunto a pesar de que realmente no iba a consentir un matrimonio ni con el enano ni con nadie.

Dejó ver una sonrisa ladina presentando orgullosamente una hilera filosa de dientes marfiles— ¿Acaso no te lo comenté? —Preguntó con acentuada diversión rodeando a Aladdin con pasos lentos hasta quedar a su espalda. Ambas manos hicieron ligera presión en los hombros del joven Magi, acentuando los nervios que le hicieron titiritar con rigidez—Su _idioteza_ quiere que pague por mi crimen limpiando tu honor. ¿No te parece un padre adorable, _Chibi_?

La turbación de Aladdin fue evidente, al punto de que incluso parecía haber dejado de respirar unos instantes antes de observar de vuelta a Judal, completamente consternado. Sus pupilas azules y grandes, estaban dilatadas y temblaban en sus retinas dando la impresión de estar extraviadas por varios segundos, eternos seguros en los que el moreno esperó pacientemente una reacción.

—Pero yo no quiero casarme…—murmuró aún con la expresión desencajada.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo—resopló Judal volviendo a su estado habitual de desinterés—. Así que tómatelo en serio, aunque también puedes ir a decirle al rey idiota que no pasó nada y que deje el teatro—sugirió mientras colocaba ambos brazos tras su cabeza y avanzaba a paso perezoso delante del local, apartándolo de su rango de búsqueda sin siquiera pensarlo.

Aladdin dio otro par de pasos, dudoso, y volvió la mirada al local. Algo le decía que realmente había estado ahí hacía poco, pero puede que sus frecuentes visitas en esos lugares le estuviera jugando una broma en su memoria a corto plazo. Se dispuso a avanzar cuando una de las señoritas le saludó desde la ventana del establecimiento preguntándole si no iba a pasar por ahí ese día. Amablemente y con mucho pesar, tuvo que rechazar la oferta alegando estar ocupado. En ese instante, ella se quedó observando a Judal para proceder a saludarlo.

El Magi adulto parecía tan confundido como el niño.

—Hoy también estás con tu amigo—dijo ella comprensiva esbozando una sonrisa, y en ese momento Kouha apareció como si hubiera sido invocado por un mago de circo. Judal y Aladdin miraron a su alrededor a ver de dónde diablos había salido el humito que acompañó como efecto especial a la dramática entrada, y que comenzaba a dispersarse en el aire.

El tercer príncipe no perdió tiempo de hacer su intervención y se apoyó con el codo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana en donde estaba la anfitriona observándole con confusión.

—Así que este par de tórtolos estuvo aquí la noche pasada…—comentó él entre la pregunta y la afirmación a lo que la muchacha asintió sin parecer muy segura de lo que había insinuado— ¿Y demostraron su amor _aquí_?

— ¡Deja de poner las cosas así, idiota! —si antes estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado la propuesta, ahora quería arrancarle la lengua antes de que empeorara más las cosas.

Kouha alzó la mano para que bajara la voz y no interrumpiera más —Es sólo para saber en qué momento se hicieron tan cercanos. En algún momento tuvieron que terminar en la cama, pero ¿cómo llegaron a eso? — suspendió la pregunta para dejar en claro las intenciones del por qué las hacía de manera sugerente.

Aladdin desvió la mirada a Judal y de vuelta al príncipe sin saber si aquel argumento era tan válido como para hacer ese tipo de preguntas. De hecho, no quería escuchar nada. Deseaba desaparecer y no seguir con aquel teatro.

La anfitriona parpadeó con expresión de sorpresa un par de veces antes de dejar que su mirada cayera sobre Judal y luego sobre Aladdin—Lo siento—respondió ella haciendo que el mayor de los Magis desistiera de su intento de asesinato hacia el príncipe el cual se quejó nuevamente de que tendría que conseguir un cambio de ropas por lo horrible que Judal las había arrugado—. Pensé que eran amigos, no me imaginé que estaban en esas condiciones. Es que Aladdin viene muy seguido…

— ¡Se equivoca señorita! —exclamó el niño con la cara tintada de un fuerte rubor.

— ¡¿Lo ven?! —exclamó Alibaba dejando caer las compras y el crujido de un cristal llenó el ambiente. Kouha chilló con un tono bastante agudo y _masculino_ mientras se arrodillaba frente a sus cosas con dramatismo, pero nadie le prestó atención a éste. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Judal producto del dedo señalador y acusatorio del Príncipe de Baldadd— ¡Este maldito degenerado realmente lo hizo!

El acusado frunció el ceño en dirección al príncipe pero Aladdin se interpuso calmando al rubio antes de que Judal pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo: un helado de limón, ¿tal vez?

—Eso no dice nada, Alibaba—argumentó el muchacho antes de volverse a la señorita del local nocturno—. ¿Podría decirme a qué hora estuvimos aquí y qué hicimos durante todo ese tiempo? —Si bien no quería saber nada, al menos así agilizaba las cosas y sería menos vergonzoso.

Ella se mostró mucho más confundida que al principio, pero accedió a la petición del niño y relató a muy grandes rasgos que prácticamente Aladdin había arrastrado al muchacho al establecimiento y que no estuvieron mucho rato, sobretodo porque el adulto parecía que iba a causar destrozos cuando Aladdin enterró la cara en su pecho y dejó una marca al confundirlo con una de las anfitrionas.

Judal se mostró desconcertado mientras lanzaba un rápido vistazo al lugar indicado y recordaba lo mencionado por Kouha en la habitación del rey cuando alcanzó a ver aquella marca.

—Creí que todo era parte de una broma a tu amigo—cerró ella llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa.

—Supongo que tendremos que seguir buscando—propuso Kouha completamente recuperado del despecho de sus finas copas de cristal, factura que le haría llegar a cierto rubio o se la cobraría de alguna forma provechosa.


	5. De verdades ambiguas a inocencias dudosa

Ni qué decir por mi tardanza así que paso a dejarles capítulo porque apenas hoy inicié las clases en la universidad y ya me bombardearon con trabajos.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **De verdades ambiguas a inocencias dudosas**

Por más que intentaran poner voluntad para resolver ese intrincado misterio, el destino parecía estar en desacuerdo con ellos. Terminaron sentados en un banco de la calle, agotados luego de caminar otra hora sin progreso. Kouha ya había dejado de comprar cosas y se olvidó de la "investigación" en progreso tan sólo para dormirse una siesta en el hombro de Judal, quien bastante malhumorado se lo sacó de encima cuando sintió que el príncipe le babeaba la ropa.

Todos estaban cansados y ya sin ganas de hablar –y menos discutir-, pero a medida que el cansancio avanzaba, también lo hacía la desesperación. ¿Realmente iban a casarse? Aladdin y Judal no se querían ni ver a la cara al considerar una posibilidad tan remota convertirse lentamente en algo tangible. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de los dos recordara nada de la noche anterior? No, no podía ser así.

Aladdin suspiró e intentó concentrarse una vez más. El día de la discordia era completamente borroso para él, pero intentaría revocar algunas memorias que le trajeran pistas sobre lo acontecido. ¿Qué había hecho? La mañana la tenía clarísima al igual que la tarde y decidió salir a pasear un rato cuando el sol había comenzado a caer. Las noches en Sindria solían ser muy agradables y él no quería molestar a sus amigos, a quienes había visto relativamente poco ese día por el entrenamiento y estudios de cada uno en particular. Un momento de soledad no le vendría mal. Recordaba haber volado con su turbante hacia la ciudad, caminó por algunas calles y había mucha gente, como si se tratara de una fiesta o alguna clase de celebración. De alguna manera recordó que todo era muy divertido. Paseó, caminó y luego… _¡Argh!_ La mente lo volvía a traicionar. Aunque se había acordado de algo importante: aquella celebración. Seguramente si iba a esa calle recordaría más.

Sin esperar o decir nada, Aladdin se levantó y miró a su alrededor con las intenciones de ubicarse. Creía estar cerca, muy cerca de dónde quería ir.

—Enano, ¿a dónde vas? —No prestó atención a la demandante voz de Judal ni cuando éste se levantó para seguirle.

—Creo que sé a dónde hay que ir —dijo volteándose hacia el otro Magi, quien lo miró con cierta incredulidad. Sin embargo, Aladdin siguió caminando y, con cada paso que daba, se sentía un poco más seguro de este presentimiento. Alibaba tuvo que despertar Kouha para que continuaran, pero a cambio recibió un golpe por su osadía.

Caminaron por un breve espacio de tiempo y al doblar en una esquina, Aladdin se quedó observando esa calle ancha y empedrada. Era esa calle, estaba seguro a pesar de que no hubiera tanta gente como el día anterior pudo reconocerla. Había varios puestos de madera siendo desmontados y otros tantos donde aún personas estaban vendiendo comida o diferentes chucherías que seguramente fueron el principal atractivo que le habían llevado a ese lugar anteriormente.

— ¿Nos trajiste aquí sólo para que Kouha siga jodiendo con sus compras? —La voz Judal le recordó la presencia de éste y los otros dos.

—Ayer estuve aquí —aseguró Aladdin—. Quizá si caminamos un poco recuerde más cosas y tú también.

— ¡Así se hace, pequeño! —Celebró Kouha caminando delante de ellos, comandando la peculiar comitiva con renovado interés—. Te volveré vicepresidente de la compañía de investigaciones.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú no tienes ninguna compañía.

—Judal, estás equivocado, ¿acaso no ves el bigote? —Señaló el pelo canoso que tenía mal pegado al labio—. Además, siempre es bueno tener un _plan B_ por si lo de ser príncipe no funciona.

Ignorando las incoherencias de Kouha, como Judal acostumbraba a decirles, continuaron viendo si encontraban algo de provecho y, aunque pareciera increíble, el enano Magi había tenido razón. El moreno no lo admitió abiertamente pero también tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí la noche anterior. Cierta esperanza regresó a él, aunque también había un reacio deseo de no querer enterarse de la verdad por miedo a confirmar algo de lo que estaba –casi- seguro que no hizo.

Contra cualquier posibilidad, Kouha se acercó a uno de los puestos y, en vez de preguntar por los precios de las cosas, preguntó si había visto a alguno de los chicos que le acompañaban. Lo que sorprendió al resto del grupo no fue la disposición del tercer príncipe en _investigar_ , sino el hecho de que encontrara respuestas positivas. Quizás esto del talento de detective no era sólo fanfarroneo.

— ¿Realmente los vio? —intervino Alibaba sorprendido mientras dejaba las cosas de Kouha en el suelo bajo su intensa mirada, asegurándose de que no volviera a romper nada más o le arrancaría un brazo con mucho placer.

—Sí —contestó la señora—. Estuvieron aquí y participaron del carnaval.

¿Carnaval? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué será que no le sorprendía? Tratándose del país de ese rey imbécil, el libertinaje, la fiesta y el descontrol estaban asegurados. Sin embargo, Judal no hizo ningún comentario debido a que estaba más interesado en escuchar los vestigios de su dudosa inocencia.

—Carnaval, _ajá_ —ronroneó Kouha llevándose una mano al mentón con un aire pensativo—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que recuerde? Estamos realizando una investigación a cargo del rey de este país y es de vital importancia que nos diga con detalle qué recuerda sobre la pasada noche sobre estos dos sujetos… Están en _aprietos_ —susurró lo último a pesar de que todo el grupo lo escuchó a la perfección.

La señora miró de una forma extraña a Judal y Aladdin por unos momentos, como si tratase de descubrir si esos dos eran criminales o algo parecido y todo porque el maldito Kouha se había explicado con claras intenciones de ser malinterpretado.

—En realidad no hicieron nada malo —admitió ella con duda—. Pasearon por el lugar y comieron lo que preparamos en el carnaval, aunque sí peleaban mucho.

— ¿Comida? —Repitió el joven príncipe— ¿Podría enseñarnos algo de lo que comieron?

La mujer aseguró que el carnaval había acabado, pero que le quedaban algunos dulces que recordaba haberles vendido a los Magis. Le entregó una pequeña bolsita con éstos y pequeños pasteles. Kouha sacó uno, lo olió y apenas lo probó, pero eso había sido suficiente para él.

—Como lo sospeché —dijo y se volteó a sus acompañantes con aire conocedor—. Estos pasteles están preparados con diferentes sustancias, no sólo azúcar. Al haber ingerido este contenido, sus estados mentales fueron alterados y la memoria puede fallarles como efecto secundario, debido a los constituyentes alucinógenos con los que fueron hechos. En pocas palabras, los drogaron con dulces. Es uno de los clásicos carnavales festivos que se realizan en Sindria a fines del verano, donde es totalmente permitido consumir este tipo de productos.

Se produjo un momento de silencio muy amplio, donde todos trataban de adivinar _cómo_ con sólo probar un pastel, había llegado a semejante conclusión y si no se lo había inventado para finalizar el asunto e irse a dormir.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso? —preguntó por fin Judal, quien fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión.

—Eso es algo obvio, Judal. ¿Por qué crees que yo quería venir a este país ahora? En el Imperio Kou comen arroz todos los días y para celebrar, yo quería algo diferente. Es una lástima que haya terminado, pero me quedo con esto —suspiró mientras abrazaba la bolsa de dulces con droga y pensaba las formas no muy responsables de usarlos.

Judal por su parte, comenzaba a sopesar si no estaría mejor seguir en feliz ignorancia ante la nueva información.


	6. Sobre la magia del teatro y otros detall

Un poco más de un mes me tomó hacer la actualización. Incluso la persona que escribió esto conmigo me comentó que debía volverlo a leer porque ya se le había olvidado xD

Disfruten ;D

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Sobre la magia del teatro y otros detalles**

Por más que siguiera siendo un idiota, Kouha había hecho un gran avance con la investigación. Ya sabían de dónde habían salido las drogas y el alcohol por lo menos, ahora quedaba averiguar cómo demonios acabaron en la habitación del rey, razón que todos –o la mayoría- esperaban que fuera cualquier cosa menos sexo. Recorrieron un poco más esa calle poco concurrida, preguntando y buscando testimonios hasta que llegaron a una pequeña escalinata por donde pasaba un hombre y, al preguntarle, él sí que los reconoció.

—Sí, recuerdo haberlos visto justo aquí —contestó aquel señor—. Iban tambaleándose y riendo como un par de imbéciles. Mi mujer y yo los miramos, pensando que seguramente eran otro par que salía del carnaval. Se cayeron rodando por la escalera y como pensamos que se habían hecho daño, intentamos ayudarlos, pero cuando nos acercamos los vimos muy cómodos abrazados. _Si usted me entiende._

—Oh, sí que lo entiendo, viejo —contestó Kouha al hombre, portando una sonrisa que tenía un tinte malicioso sin que la pareja estuviese al tanto del motivo. Ellos, sintiendo su misión cumplida, se retiraron mientras que Alibaba miraba al joven príncipe a su lado con un aire de confusión.

—Yo no creo que se haya referido a…

— _¡Chsst!_ —siseó para callarlo, y agarrando el cuerno rubio de pelo entre sus manos, tiró de él para colocarlo frente a su rostro—. Cierra tu boca que esto se está poniendo bueno.

Alibaba no comprendió a qué se refería Kouha, pero supo que no se trataba de nada bueno con sólo verle los ojos. Se acercaron a Aladdin y a Judal, quienes estaban a pocos metros tratando de encontrar información por su cuenta sin tener demasiado éxito. Explicaron a grandes rasgos lo que descubrieron, pero el príncipe de Kou sugirió que debían mirar la escalera para reconstruir mejor la escena. Bajaron por aquellos diez escalones pequeños y Kouha los observó, como si los estuviera analizando con mucho detalle antes de voltearse a los dos magis.

—Según los testimonios—procedió a explicar—. Eran aproximadamente pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando los vieron transitar por esta zona. Los testigos aseguraron haberlos visto caer por esas escaleras y, en mi opinión, tendríamos que recrear el momento como ellos dijeron. Eso nos ayudará para recolectar evidencia y como un posible método para que recuperen sus memorias. Ahora, Aladdin, recuéstate en el piso.

— ¡Ni de broma creas que haré algo así!—se quejó Judal antes que alguien más hiciera algún movimiento. Lo que faltaba, él teniendo que participar más de la cuenta en la novela policial del estúpido ese.

—Judal, es sólo con motivos de indagación. Si no sigues el plan tendremos que tomar medidas menos agradables y, probablemente, tengas que casarte.

Expulsando un suspiro, más fastidiado que cualquier otra cosa, tuvo que acceder al teatrito que se quería armar el príncipe. En realidad no tenía ganas de discutir y su paciencia comenzaba a tocar peligrosos límites. Estaba seguro, ésta se la pagaría el maldito, pero prefería tener que hacer semejante ridiculez que tener que ir hasta un altar con aquel enano. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Judal fueron cambiando en conjunto a la escena que se armaba.

— ¿Realmente algo así es necesario? —preguntó Aladdin, cohibido. El niño se encontraba tendido en el suelo y con Judal encima de él.

— ¡Me niego a seguir con esto! —Judal tuvo toda la intención de volver a retirarse, pero la mano de Kouha sobre su hombro lo devolvió a la posición indicada con más fuerza de la que nadie creería que tuviera en ese menudo cuerpo.

—Tranquilos, ya verán qué bien resultará todo esto. Será muy provechoso—mencionó el joven con tono conciliador.

Había sido de mucha utilidad haber mandado a Alibaba a recoger unos objetos que se habían olvidado en la zona del carnaval, objetos que por supuesto no existían, y Kouha sólo lo quería tener lejos para poder recrear la escena a su gusto, escena que en su retorcida cabeza se traducía a la verdadera forma de los hechos.

Después de unos detalles más, ya estaban como "los testigos habían dicho". Aladdin acostado en el suelo con Judal sobre él, las piernas del segundo acomodadas a cada lado del cuerpo del más pequeño y con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Tenía la cara bastante cercana para la comodidad de cualquiera. Era muy incómodo tenerlo así, por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido recientemente y lo que estaba descubriendo ahora. ¿Cómo es que ellos habían terminado así? ¿Realmente hicieron otras cosas?

 _¿Judal siempre fue tan atractivo?_

El joven Magi se removió inquieto en su sitio. No era capaz de responderse las preguntas que revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero sentía que su respiración se tornaba cada vez más pesada por estar en esa extraña situación.

—Aladdin —la voz de Kouha lo trajo de nuevo al presente y se obligó a enfocar su atención, girando la cabeza para mirar a algunos pasos adyacentes al tercer príncipe—, debes pasar los brazos por el cuello de Judal.

— ¡¿Qué!? —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Aquello comenzaba a tomar un rumbo muy trastocado. ¿Por qué habían accedido en primer lugar?

—Nunca dijiste nada de eso.

—Son detalles que dan los testigos —se encogió de hombros y se agachó junto a ellos—. No creo que se derritan por darse un abrazo.

Internamente, los dos Magis pensaban lo contrario. Sin embargo, Aladdin se armó de valor y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Judal como Kouha le iba indicando, bien sea con conformidad o inconformidad en su voz, sorprendiendo al otro porque le estuviera tocando sin demasiado reparo.

No pudieron evitar chocar sus ojos y, justo en ese instante, Judal notó no sin cierta fascinación que jamás admitiría, que Aladdin tenía unos ojos muy grandes y azules, _bonitos_ … jamás se había puesto a verlos tan de cerca. Por su parte, Kouha no podía con la emoción que sentía, pero trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía para no arruinar el sublime momento.

—Bien—siguió hablando Kouha—. Judal ahora tienes que decir… —Se acercó al oído de éste para susurrar unas palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ni que estuviera loco —sentenció, sintiéndose inevitablemente harto—. Ya te estás yendo a la mierda, Kouha.

—Son palabras de los testigos —alegó nuevamente—. Alterarás la investigación si no cooperas.

Judal se planteó seriamente el decapitar a ese príncipe, sin importarle el hecho de quedarse sin un candidato a rey menos. Sin embargo, decidió seguir un poco más con esa paparruchada, que hasta ahora había dado buenos resultados –aunque odiara admitirlo-, pero seguía creyendo que lo último era simple capricho.

—Enano —comenzó a decir con un evidente desgano que no coordinaba con la escena—, ¿te lastimaste?

Era evidente que Judal era un pésimo actor cuando no quería participar, pero para Kouha era suficiente. Se acercó al oído de Aladdin para susurrarle qué debía decir y el niño lo miró bastante confundido, pero no se quejó a diferencia del otro Magi.

—N-no mucho…—pasó saliva— siento haberte tirado.

—Eso es porque eres un imbécil —dijo Judal, luego de que Kouha le terminara de decir su parte del diálogo—, pero… —no podía creer lo que iba a decir—…es bueno que estés bien.

Aladdin parpadeó sorprendido sin poder evitar preguntarse si Judal en ciertos estados podría decir cosas así. Tardó un poco en animarse a decir su siguiente línea, esperando que haya sido un error lo que oyó del príncipe, pero un movimiento de cabeza de éste, animándole, le indicó que no era así.

—Tú… tienes bonitos ojos—que Ugo-kun lo volviera a confinar en el Palacio Sagrado, por favor.

La declaración del niño hizo que las cejas del otro Magi se alzaran mientras lo miraba con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa. Quizá lo que más le sorprendió fue que las palabras habían salido sinceras mientras aquel niño lo miraba fijamente, a pesar del teatrito. Un instinto desconocido le brotó a Judal y habló antes de que Kouha le dijera alguna otra cosa.

—Lo sé —afirmó—, aunque causan más miedo que gusto.

—A mí me gustan —dijo Aladdin sin pensar claramente y también por su cuenta, sin que Kouha le mencionara nada.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse extraño a su alrededor. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle al niño, pero eso no le pareció importante porque en lo único que se concentró fue en esa persona frente a él. Realmente pensaba que los ojos de Judal eran bonitos, además de llamativos y particulares, una de las cosas que más resaltaban del otro Magi, además de su rukh negro.

— ¿Sí?—Una sonrisa extraña deformó la apatía que Judal había mostrado momento antes—. ¿Hay algo más que te guste?

¿Por qué había preguntado eso? Judal también se había abstraído y ya no pensaba correctamente, seguramente se debía a la influencia de lo que había vivido en ese pequeño tiempo, pero lo que menos le pasaba por la cabeza era detenerse a pesar de que debería ser lo más lógico. Incluso creyó sentir que los brazos de Aladdin se apretaban más en su cuello. Quería más.

—Tal vez… Sí.

Por otra parte, la palabra «extasiado» no alcanzaba a abarcar lo que experimentaba Kouha. Todo era tan espontáneo que el tercer príncipe se encontró preguntándose si no se le daba mucho mejor ser director o incluso escritor de romance que un detective, pero esos eran detalles más, detalles menos que no detendrían su trabajo. Sí, el promotor de aquella escena era todo un entregado a su labor.

Su cuerpo tembló y evitando cualquier exclamación inoportuna, se encontró conteniendo la respiración, alejándose un par de pasos mientras hacía un encuadre con sus manos al sentir que su labor estaba hecha. ¡Era la escena perfecta! Si tuviera la posibilidad, incluso bajaría un poco las luces para amenizar el ambiente y darle el toque que según él, sería el definitivo.

Ambos Magis parecieron olvidarse de la existencia del individuo que los contemplaba con profundo éxtasis porque uno siguió uno mirando fijamente al otro. Incluso la montañita que había permanecido en el centro de la frente de Judal durante todo el día, había desaparecido por completo, sustituyéndose por una expresión serena y relajada. Aladdin tampoco se había quedado atrás, su expresión era tierna y afectuosa. Algo de lo que el tercer príncipe podía asegurar, era sincera.

Si tan sólo pudiera tomar una fotografía de ese momento y conservarla para fines completamente curriculares, lo haría; pero el _flash_ seguramente alertaría a ese par y desharían toda la escena como si nada estuviera pasando a pesar de que él como único y confiable testigo podía dar fe de ello bajo juramento si era preciso.

El arte era una profesión llena de sacrificios.

Aladdin no fue consciente del tiempo que llevaba tendido en el piso, atrapado en la mirada de Judal; no obstante, eso no le hacía olvidar el motivo por el que estaba haciendo eso, lo que le llevó a deducir que quizás no era por completo una locura pensar que pudo haber pasado algo en esos recuerdos faltantes. Ahora, lo que le inquietaba no era el hecho de haber tenido sexo o no con el Magi. Si la inquietud era la boda, podía negarse y liberarlo de la carga sin quejas ni compromisos. Lo que ahora suponía un enigma para el joven magi era que si realmente hubiera sucedido eso, ¿qué fue lo que lo llevó a acceder?

Tuvo que acceder, eso lo había meditado durante todo el día. Aladdin se encontró consternado por el hecho de que los signos en su cuerpo no eran lo suficientemente contundentes como para pensar que Judal le había obligado, y ahora que veía las cosas con la cabeza más serena, la posibilidad de ser manipulado para tal fin se le hacía menos factible.

Si es que pasó, algo los impulsó a ceder. A ambos.

Esa parte al menos estaba develada, pero la duda seguía presente: ¿que fue Judal para él el día anterior?

¿Qué era Judal para él en el presente?

—Aladdin...—el chico tuvo que abrir la boca para poder recibir todo el oxígeno que requería su cuerpo, que ante la voz del otro, se convulsionó febril como si hubiera escuchado un estruendo, mas no fue así. La voz de Judal se había escuchado tan suave y enigmática sin que él pudiera encontrar un significado lógico qué creerse para justificar los estremecimientos.

Nunca había escuchado al magi articular de esa forma tan profunda, y el hecho de que en ese momento fuese su nombre: Aladdin, y no un mote como los que usaba con frecuencia cada vez que se encontraban, el que había pronunciado, le hizo olvidarse de su pequeño monólogo. Judal era atrayente y si lo había hecho o no con él, aunque no hubiera habido un sentido o tan siquiera una excusa, no le importaría.

—Judal...—susurró muy suavemente y la espontaneidad de sus propias palabras sonó como un suspiro necesitado.

Vio a Judal abrir la boca y acercarse nuevamente; y ahora que estaba tan cerca de éste, podía ver como sus abundantes pestañas comenzaban a moverse con lentitud, anunciándole que el moreno había cerrado los ojos. Aladdin no comprendió lo que significaba eso y tampoco tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a pensar en ello, de lo único que era consciente es que Judal se acercaba a su rostro y él reaccionó cerrando los párpados igualmente.

El mayor de los magis apenas había alcanzado a rozar sus labios cuando un grito escandalizado los hizo abrir los ojos y mirarse de nuevo, los dos estaban completamente consternados, saliendo abruptamente del letargo en el que se habían sumido. Un segundo grito les hizo separarse como si fueran tóxicos, haciendo que el moreno quedara sentado a un metro de distancia del cuerpo de Aladdin que seguía tendido en el suelo. El niño tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su mirada intentaba enfocar al dueño de aquella voz y lo que se encontró fue a Kouha que ya tenía a Alibaba sobre el pavimento, pisándole con fuerza la cabeza.

* * *

Los comentarios serán apreciados ;D


	7. Los demás personajes sólo están para rel

Hola a todo el mundo. Sin excusas por la tardanza, soy un alma que vive para el desorden, el trabajo y la universidad.

Por otra parte, estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews que nos han dejado. Me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia, mi Aladdin y yo la hicimos con muchísimo cariño y esperamos que la sigan disfrutando.

Bueno sin más, disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Los demás personajes sólo están para relleno**

—Lo arruinaste todo... —musitó el príncipe mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa maliciosa. Su zapatilla aún se restregaba con fuerza en el rubio cabello del príncipe de Baldadd— Ahora, ¿cómo piensas compensarlo?

Algo debía hacer el joven magi para defender a su candidato, y de hecho, esa era su intención antes de percatarse que su cuerpo no reaccionaba con la presteza a la que estaba acostumbrado cuando intentó incorporarse sin obtener éxito. Tuvo que hacer un par de intentos más.

—¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! —reclamó Alibaba, indignado. Al menos había recuperado algo de su dignidad y se le plantaba frente al tercer príncipe del Imperio Kou— ¡¿Qué demonios esperabas que hicieran?! ¡¿Que nos explicaran gráficamente lo que hicieron anoche?!

—Estás interfiriendo con mi investigación —repuso Kouha, negándose a contestar su pregunta de inmediato mientras entrecerraba los ojos. No era difícil intuir que contenía la molestia aunque el esfuerzo fue en vano y terminó estallando de todos modos al ver su obra arruinada— ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que estábamos recreando la noche anterior?! ¡¿No pudiste perderte un poquito más y lamentarte por tu patética virginidad donde no nos estorbaras?! —exclamó agitando contra los hombros de Alibaba la mata de pelo gris que una vez fue su bigote.

—¡N-no es de mí de quien estamos hablando! —replicó avergonzado, pues le habían dado en el punto débil.

Aladdin, finalmente, logró ponerse de pie y se llevó una mano a la frente. Tanta gritería por parte de los candidatos comenzaba a incomodarle anunciando un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

—Alibaba, no pasó nada... —intentó calmar, pero ninguno de los otros le prestó atención.

—Si vuelves a interferir con mi trabajo te arrancaré la lengua —amenazó Kouha y su expresión indicaba que no era precisamente un decir.

El magi se estremeció involuntariamente y en acto reflejo, comenzó a retroceder algunos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra el pecho de Judal, quien había permanecido callado y con una expresión seria observando la escena que se montaba ante el par de miradas. Aladdin vio sobre su hombro y tras una expresión de disculpa, volvieron la mirada a la discusión de los príncipes.

—¡¿Y qué demonios pretendías que hicieran en esa posición?! —bramó de nuevo Alibaba mientras con las manos hacía movimientos intentando explicar el cómo encontró a Judal sobre Aladdin — ¡Es obvio que él está buscando una nueva oportunidad para aprovecharse! —exclamó señalándole acusadoramente.

Judal puso mala cara, pero se abstuvo de intervenir más por fastidio que por ganas de congelarle el culo al candidato inútil del enano

Kouha se restregó la cara suavemente, evidentemente exasperado, y Judal se permitió enarcar una ceja con escepticismo. Sabía que ese niño era difícil de molestar en cualquier aspecto y el rubio lo había conseguido. Tendría que darle mérito por ello en algún otro momento en el que no quisiera matarlo por atrevido.

Lo próximo fue aún más sorprendente para todos los presentes. El tercer príncipe tomó el mechón de cabello dorado que resaltaba en la cabeza de Alibaba y en un movimiento fortuito le obligó a inclinarse para alcanzar sus labios. Fue un choque tan estrepitoso que la capacidad de reacción de Alibaba se vio reducida a cero.

Judal abrió los ojos atónito y Aladdin jadeó con sorpresa llevándose las manos a la boca. El príncipe de Baldadd, por su parte, parecía que se había convertido en piedra. Estaba literalmente petrificado mientras Kouha, con expresión burlona, seguía apoderado de sus labios antes de alejarle con un empujón que le hizo caer sentado.

—Eso es lo que pretendía que hicieran. ¿Quedó claro o debo ser un poco más gráfico? —interrogó deslizando los dedos por sus labios a modo sugerente.

De haber sabido que algo así era suficiente para callar al candidato imbécil, hubiera tomado ese tipo de medidas hacía mucho tiempo.

En vista de que la fogosa discusión se atizaba de nuevo, resolvió no seguir soportando las idioteces de terceros que a final de cuentas, no debería interesarles lo que hicieran ellos, los magis. A nadie de hecho. Ni Sindria ni Kou ni todos los que se involucraron en ese molesto asunto. Tomó al enano por la muñeca y le arrastró subiendo las escaleras con un redoble de velocidad en sus pisadas que provocaba que Aladdin tuviera que hacer notables esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio y la velocidad de su particular guía.

Prontamente, perdió de vista la escena de Kouha y Alibaba, que por cierto, había levantado audiencia, permitiéndoles a los verdaderos interesados tomar una ruta más conveniente para la resolución de su conflicto.

—Judal... —escuchó al mocoso titubear antes de que se animara a preguntar: — ¿qué haces?

—Lo que debí hacer desde un principio —declaró y aceleró los pasos pasando debajo de las bóvedas de los pasillos de aquel complejo que se abría ante ellos, cuyo eco afirmaba la soledad del mismo—. Si queríamos saber la verdad no debimos dejar que se inmiscuyeran esos idiotas.

Por más que quiso, Aladdin no mencionó nada más durante ese trayecto. Su cabeza no procesaba los pensamientos de una forma adecuada e intuía que a Judal debía estarle pasando algo similar. En cierta forma, agradeció que éste le sacara de aquel momento ahora que necesitaba un instante para ordenar sus ideas. Todavía se sentía mareado por esa escena que acababa de compartir con el otro Magi, había sido algo inentendible y tan poderoso que el corazón no dejaba de latirle a un ritmo frenético que llegaba al punto de aturdirle, aunque quizá esto último se debiera a que Judal lo llevaba prácticamente corriendo.

¿Acaso estaría huyendo de algo? Si ese fuera el caso, no sentía como estuviese siendo arrastrado por el otro. Aladdin elevó la mira hacia la espalda de Judal, observando el agitar de su abundante melena azabache, la rigidez con la que sus hombros se tensaban hacia atrás y las delicadas líneas del chunari del cual salía el brazo que aún le sostenía con fuerza. Sus ojos se centraron en aquellos dedos que le seguían sosteniendo y que en algún punto de la caminata se habían enroscado en torno a los suyos. Como acto reflejo, su instinto le hizo corresponder el agarre, tomando la mano de Judal, entrelazándola con la suya y provocando un notorio agite en el otro que provocó que el ritmo disminuyera gradualmente.

Pararon finalmente. Estaban solos por primera vez en ese caótico día. Sólo ellos y el silencio de única compañía. Ambos sabían que debían resolver ese lío, no sabían cómo pero debían hacerlo y a pesar de que la resolución estaba tomada desde las primeras horas del día, en algún punto se había perdido el objetivo principal. La mirada azulada alcanzó la carmesí y entendieron que más que entender lo acontecido, había que priorizar el entender lo que estaba pasando con ellos justo en ese momento, porque si Aladdin se sentía abrumado de sensaciones incomprendidas, Judal no estaba exento.

El primero en romper el contacto fue Judal, quien rehuyendo la mirada y sintiendo algo perdido el hilo argumental de los acontecimientos, se permitió mirar a su alrededor y también se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban. Estaban absolutamente perdidos.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —escuchó que preguntó el niño.

¿Qué seguía? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, es más, ¿tan siquiera importaba? Desde su perspectiva, sentía que había algo que necesitaba finiquitar antes de continuar más que por saber, por comprenderse.

—Es obvio que nos encontramos anoche —comenzó—, pero no estamos seguros de que haya pasado lo que todos asumen. Te pregunto, enano: ¿quieres saber la verdad?

" _¿La verdad?"_ Repitió Aladdin en su cabeza. ¿Cómo iban a poder saber la verdad si hasta ahora no habían podido deducirla? Judal no tenía esa verdad, sólo conjeturas, y lo sabía, pero esos ojos rojos le miraban de una forma ansiosa e impaciente. ¿Será que tenía una idea? Aladdin ya no tenía energías para dedicarse a hacer suposiciones y a esas alturas sólo quería encontrarle un sentido y una causa por la que el agarre de Judal le hacía sentir tan seguro.

—Por supuesto —respondió—, ¿pero cómo descubriremos algo que apenas recordamos? —Aladdin hizo una pausa y la respiración se le cortó cuando cierta idea retornó a su mente— ¡¿Quieres usar magia?!

A pesar de lo que había pensado hace unos segundos, la idea de ver lo ocurrido seguía pareciéndole espeluznante, pero entendía si Judal se sentía así de impaciente. Este misterio ya se había salido de control y si pronto no llegaban a una conclusión, lo más probable es que terminaría arrepintiéndose de no haberlo tomado como primera y pronta opción.

* * *

Gracias por la lectura y los reviews será apreciados.

Como último anuncio, estoy por actualizar la serie Juego de AMORPG sólo por si quieren estar al pendiente. Saludos


	8. Porque dos enfocados son más efectivos q

**Surprise!** Apuesto a que no se esperaban dos capitulitos (porque son cortittos) en un mismo día. La verdad decidí compensarlos por mi irregular publicación.

Entre otras cosas alguien me comentó que la narración no era lo que acostumbro y que hay cambios bruscos de perspectiva. Por tal motivo, me veo en la necesidad de volverme a explicar: **_Este fic fue creado a partir de un rol con mi Aladdin,_ ** por supuesto yo soy más de enfocarme en una perspectiva o lo que muchos dicen POV, pero los diálogos con Aladdin son completamente de mi partner en cambio Judal si es netamente mío. Por supuesto, he notado que son saltos algo estrepitosos pero si lo edito a una sola perspectiva, estaría cambiando lo que hizo mi compañera y no es la idea que quería transmitirles.

Quedando claro esto, disfruten ;D

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Porque dos enfocados son más efectivos que cuatro**

Con rostro indefinible, encaró a Aladdin. La idea de usar la magia se había cruzado ya por su cabeza, pero no era algo que le atrajera demasiado a esas alturas. Es decir, había estado todo el día de un lado a otro con Kouha y el candidato inútil, pasando las horas más atormentadoras y jodedoras de su vida evitando usar la adivinación como para que al final tuviera que depender de ella.

Definitivamente no le veía el caso.

Resopló y comenzó a rascarse la nuca con fastidio, intentando serenarse. Luego miró alrededor de nuevo y los pasillos vacíos le hicieron preguntarse si de verdad había estado ahí.

—Antes de eso, enano. ¿Qué es este lugar y qué hicimos aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad, considerando que sus pasos le habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Aladdin. En realidad estaba tan confundido como Judal, pero también tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí. Aladdin se preguntó si realmente había ido con Judal la noche anterior por ese camino. No podía afirmarlo ni negarlo—. Caminemos —sugirió el joven magi—, quizás podamos recordar algo.

Reanudaron la caminata aunque de manera mucho menos precipitada que al principio y en el transcurso más dudas asaltaron la cabeza del más joven. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó de pronto. ¿Qué había de importante en "la verdad"? Como bien había dicho Judal a tempranas horas, Aladdin podía decir que no pasó nada y librarlos a ambos de ese compromiso forzado, pero había una necesidad por saber qué había ocurrido, una necesidad que era opacada por inquietudes abstractas que intentaba develar junto a la compañía del otro sabiendo de antemano que la naturaleza de la misma no era unilateral.

Probablemente las respuestas a esas dudas estarían en el por qué habían terminado así. ¿Cuál fue el detonante? ¿Por qué con Judal? Aladdin tenía tantas inquieres y mentiría si dijera que no le frustraba no saber cómo responderlas o cómo formularlas apropiadamente.

Judal por su parte, rodó los ojos. Eso era lo que habían estado haciendo todo el maldito día y hasta el momento lo único que había confirmado era que estuvieron juntos en diferentes lugares y dopados hasta la saciedad.

—Si no encontramos nada tendremos que recurrir a eso —sugirió y aunque su voz sonara segura, no seguía convencido—. Mi paciencia no es eterna, Aladdin.

No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la necesitaba. Se abrieron paso por los largos pasillos del complejo notando que el espacio expedía un ligero olor a licor y perfumes de diferentes clases. El suelo comenzaba a tornarse más sucio a medida que se adentraban e incluso las paredes y columnas tenían zonas fuertemente dañadas. Judal volvió a detenerse y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo, observando una mancha de quemadura en la pared.

—Hubo fiesta, _hump_ —comentó con diversión.

—Más que fiesta —concordó Aladdin observando las mismas quemaduras y algunos hoyos en la pared—. Creo que estuvimos usando magia.

No era muy difícil concluir eso pero sí sería algo complicado descubrir el motivo de aquella pelea. Aladdin pasó su mano por la pared dañada y su mente siguió trabajando, intentando recordar. No parecía una batalla a muerte, nada estaba lo suficientemente destruido, pero el daño era notable en la superficie y los rastros de magia se percibían en las grietas. Si consideraban que sus estados físicos habían sido alterados por esas sustancias que consumieron, podían asumir que su cabeza tampoco funcionaba correctamente, ¿pero había sido tanto como para atacarse mutuamente?

Judal también le encontraba lo lógico el asunto, pues de las quemaduras no podía percibir ningún olor a pólvora o algo por el estilo y las rasgaduras que arruinaban el tapiz tenían todas las señales de haber sido provocadas por sus lanzas de hielo

Poco a poco, una idea se plantó en la mente de Aladdin. Era una idea que no acababa de aparecer y se estaba esforzando para poder darle forma. Mantuvo la mano sobre la pared y miró a Judal a su lado. Sus ojos analíticos pasaron por la figura de éste, pero no lo miraba en realidad, sólo pensaba y pronto una frase retornó a su cabeza.

—Creí que tenías pechos... —había sido apenas un susurro, pero le había escuchado. Judal le observó como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, esperando haber escuchado mal. Observó en su dirección como si quisiera confirmar y casi como si lo hubiese pedido, éste dijo la declaración más absurda que había escuchado en ese día, precedida de la propuesta de Kouha de resolver el misterio que envolvía su supuesta noche anterior. Aladdin se mantuvo unos momentos con la vista perdida y una sonrisa estúpida estiró sus labios como si acabara de descubrir algo muy importante— ¡Creí que tenías pechos! —repitió alegre mientras que Judal lo miraba entre confundido y asqueado.

—¡¿Dónde carajos ves pechos aquí, enano de mierda?! —exclamó tocándose el torso con un palmazo antes de avanzar y halar al mocoso por la base de su trenza y alzarlo— Y por si aún tienes problemas con los géneros, te recuerdo que los hombres no tienen tetas.

—¡Suéltame, Judal! —Aladdin intentó sostener su cabello para que el tirón doliera menos, pero era inútil. Judal estaba enojado y con ganas de arrancarle hasta el cuero cabelludo. Todo porque lo había malinterpretado—. ¡No es eso! Ayer yo te abracé porque creí que tenías pechos y me atacaste, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue justo aquí.

Quizá se debía a que el recuerdo tenía que ver levemente con pechos y por eso lo recordaba con más facilidad, pero Aladdin tenía muy presente esa imagen en su cabeza. Judal y él persiguiéndose por las calles oscuras, tirándose hielo y fuego. En su recuerdo estaba riendo, pero ahora que lo pensaba había sido bastante peligroso. Había hecho muchas cosas extrañas en la compañía del Magi caído.

Judal siguió sosteniéndolo por el cabello. Intentó por todos los medios darle algo de sentido a lo que decía, pero todo era tan confuso que seguramente cualquier cosa que le dijeran, seguramente lo creería si le mostraban los elementos suficientes para tal fin; y ahora que nuevamente veía a su alrededor y el desastre evidentemente causado por fuerzas mágicas en duelo, no le parecía tan absurdo.

Volvió a enfocar a Aladdin y dio un último jalón inclinándose y a la vez, acercándolo a su rostro —Sigo sin comprender cómo sigues vivo tras decir aquello —susurró. ¿Qué parte de él era tan femenina como para ser confundido de esa forma? Sus bíceps estaban bastante definidos como para dejar en claro su sexualidad. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír ladino y rodando los ojos volvió la vista a Aladdin con la misma rapidez con la que la había apartado—. Creo que bien se nota que poseo algo entre las piernas mientras que contigo aún es dudoso por obvias razones...

Aladdin respondió juntando las cejas en clara muestra de un gesto confundido. ¿Obvias razones? ¿Le estaba diciendo que se veía como una chica? ¡Pero si él era un niño! No era su culpa que la noche anterior hubiera confundido a Judal, no estaba en su mejor momento y tenía los testigos a su favor. Nunca había tenido el problema de que se equivocaran, sus amigos y todos sabían que él no era una niña. ¿Qué trataba de decirle Judal?

—Es que tienes el cabello largo, con el maquillaje y en la oscuridad posiblemente te confundí con una linda señorita —explicó algo que para él era muy evidente—. ¿A qué te refieres con "dudoso"? Yo soy un niño.

Judal en cambio pareció fastidiarse del tema y se limitó a resoplar mientras dejaba ir el cabello del otro. Definitivamente no sabía ni porqué se esforzaba, sencillamente, no tenía caso.

—Esto no es un maquillaje estético, me protege del resplandor del sol. Además, tú también tienes el cabello largo y si a eso le agregamos tu voz de niña, pasas perfectamente por una —replicó, aunque con un tono bastante fastidiado por el simple hecho de tener que andar inventando la finalidad de su maquillaje. ¡¿Qué le importaba?! Mientras se viera bien, daba igual.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Judal se rascó perezosamente la nuca y siguió caminando alejándose de la zona de desastre antes de detenerse por completo ante un alto muro, que dada la ubicación, reconocía perfectamente lo que había al otro lado.

—Oye enano—llamó con tono curioso sin llegar a ser ansioso—, creo que ya sé cómo terminamos en la habitación de Su Tonteza.

Aladdin siguió los pasos de Judal y en seguida comprendió a lo que se refería. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, ahí estaba tan cerca la muralla que protegía el palacio de Sindria. El rastro de la pequeña pelea mágica que tuvieron los había llevado ahí. Quizás en la corrida habían escalado o sobrevolado el muro, ya estaban reconstruyendo casi todo el camino, sólo faltaba una parte. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde la mañana no habían estado en la habitación donde los encontraron y ahí precisamente es donde podría haber algo que los ayude a librarse de ese problema.

* * *

El título fue algo estúpido, la verdad mi imaginación para esas cosas es bastante corta.

Y bueno, ya van quedando pocos capis para la conclusión. Muchísimas gracias por leer ;D


	9. Acercándose a la verdad o algo por el es

Dios mío, más de seis meses. No tengo perdón. Lo bueno y a la vez nostálgico es que sólo queda un capítulo y quiero agradecer los reviews, follows y fav; son un amor. Me he divertido mucho con sus comentarios.

No tengo mucho que agregar además de advertirle de posibles errores. No los molesto más y disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Acercándose a la verdad o algo por el estilo…**

Una emoción inexplicable le embargó. Ya estaba a punto de resolver ese misterio en el que habían estado todo el día. Rápidamente, Aladdin se despojó del turbante mágico en su cabeza y se subió en él, tirando de la mano de Judal.

—Ven, sube —dijo mientras volvía a tirar de su mano para enfatizar su pedido—. Ya nos queda poco camino.

Tal vez era una confianza exagerada la que le estaba permitiendo a Judal, ya que se trataba de una persona en la que obviamente no debería poner ninguna expectativa, pero se sentía cómodo con esto. No le molestaba la compañía o cercanía del otro Magi, tanto que hasta le compartía su turbante como si verdaderamente fueran amigos.

Judal no tenía idea de qué expresión hizo, pero seguramente la cara se le congeló de sorpresa antes de que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar de nuevo para responder.

—Ya sabes que no necesito eso, enano —en su voz había algo de fastidio como de costumbre mientras se volvía a remover el flequillo delantero que cubría levemente su frente, con pereza. El niño permaneció callado como si esperara una respuesta y él atinó a rodar los ojos hastiado—. Bien, me montaré en tu maldito turbante. Así que terminemos con esto de una jodida vez para poder largarme.

Se acercó a donde el chico montado en su turbante le esperaba y se dejó caer con un ligero _puff_ a su lado. Se acomodó colocando los brazos tras su cabeza dejando a cargo al otro para que se encargara del resto.

Judal no fue capaz de verlo, pero una sonrisa pequeña y boba se le escapó de los labios al niño. Había convencido a Judal, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho. Volteó el rostro para que éste no viera su expresión risueña y le dio órdenes al turbante para que se elevara. No mencionaron palabra alguna mientras volaban encima de la muralla y por los jardines del Palacio.

El joven Magi dio un pequeño suspiro, miró a Judal un instante y luego alrededor. Algo tenían que encontrar.

—¿No recuerdas algo? —le preguntó al otro Magi mientras lo observaba con curiosidad— Este tramo me resulta confuso.

Entreabrió un ojo para atender a la pregunta del niño y viéndose sobre las paredes sindrianas se sentó para poder ver todo el espacio con detenimiento.

—En realidad, lo que me gustaría saber es cómo carajos cruzamos el muro —dijo luego de un rato de silencio—. Resulta obvio que ayer no estábamos en condiciones para usar magias complejas —aunque quien sabe lo que pudo ocurrir.

Él mismo tenía varios rasguños aunque eran muy leves si los comparaba a los del niño. Echó otro vistazo alrededor y lo único que vio fue el largo pasillo que da a la habitación real, los jardines laterales y la fuente con la figura ridícula en medio de ellas. Lo meditó un momento más y cuando estaba por darse por vencido, algo llamó su atención.

Se inclinó un poco, pero la oscuridad que comenzaba a acentuarse no le dejaba enfocar bien por lo que dando un saltito del turbante, descendió hasta caer suavemente al borde de mármol de la fuente y metiendo la mano en ésta, sacó un trozo de vendaje que aún tenía manchas de suciedad que se había aclarado aparentemente por todo el tiempo que estuvo en el agua.

—¿No te parece conocido esto, enano?

Descendió también mientras oía la pregunta de Judal y se acomodaba el turbante sobre la cabeza. Aladdin se acercó hacia la fuente y observó con gran curiosidad aquellas vendas, las cuales eran como las que él usaba. ¡Al fin encontraron algo! Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo terminó ahí.

—Creo que me caí dentro —dijo Aladdin de pronto, pero había sido una frase al aire, mientras trataba de reconstruir la escena en su mente.

Un impulso ilógico lo atacó en ese momento y subió a la fuente, parándose en el borde de ésta. Caminó un par de pasos haciendo equilibrio y recordó mejor. Efectivamente, se había caído ahí.

—Estaba aquí parado y me caí —Aladdin volteó para ver a Judal, como si esperara que éste le confirmara que lo que decía era cierto—. Y tú también caíste. Te enojaste porque se te corrió maquillaje o algo así.

Vagamente, Judal recordó unos retazos de aquel acontecimiento. El agua había logrado despejarle un poco de lo que sea que había consumido por unos momentos. Dio varios pasos sobre el mármol de la fuente y deteniéndose en el otro extremo, con los dedos en la barbilla para concentrarse. Asintió, no obstante hizo una mueca inconforme ante el recuerdo de sus condiciones.

—No me caí —replicó de inmediato—. Tú me llevaste contigo, enano —gruñó y volvió la mirada hacia el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones reales y ahí entendió cómo fue que terminó en la habitación del rey idiota—. Por ahí se llega a la habitación de Su Tonteza... —comentó saltando del borde del mármol y echándose a caminar tranquilamente hacia el sitio mencionado.

Por su parte, Aladdin no recordaba exactamente si lo había tirado en la fuente o el mismo Judal se había caído, pero eso era un dato irrelevante. Miró con curiosidad a Judal cuando éste se alejó y mencionó esa última frase. ¿En serio ése era el camino? Ya estaba bastante oscuro y Aladdin tuvo que afilar un poco más la vista para cerciorarse de la verosimilitud en las palabras del otro Magi. Sin embargo lo siguió y comprobó que era cierto, de inmediato llegaron a la habitación que pertenecía a Sinbad. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué todo se sentía tan silencioso en el palacio?

Por un momento tuvo la idea de que quizá todo el mundo se había ido y sólo quedaba él con Judal, pero eso tal vez era demasiado absurdo. Los demás debían estar en otra parte, muy alejada, que ellos no podían escuchar. Al entrar en el cuarto, Aladdin sintió como si la cabeza le pesara. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, pero podía reconstruir con mucho esfuerzo partes de la escena, aunque la habitación del rey también estaba muy oscura. ¿A dónde había desaparecido todo el mundo?

—Vinimos aquí empapados, recuerdo que tenía mucho frío —mencionó Aladdin mirando alrededor, buscando alguna vela o algo para encender y, aunque no lo viera directamente, sabía que Judal también estaba inspeccionando el lugar como podía— y luego... es algo confuso —admitió. Había muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero nada concreto lograba formarse.

La habitación estaba oscura. Ni siquiera las luces que lograban colarse por los ventanales le permitieron mejor visión de las cosas, aunque eso en realidad, no hacía falta. El aposento del rey idiota lucía ligeramente distinto o quizás era el efecto de la oscuridad el que le daba esa sensación. No obstante cuando comenzó a hacer una inspección un poco más metódica, viendo desde la puerta hasta los lugares en los que estaba seguro, tocó, se tropezó o se apoyó; seguro estaba ahora que estuvo en búsqueda de algo para secarse porque podía percibir cierto desorden que al parecer los chambelanes no se molestaron en recoger tras el escándalo de esa mañana-casi-mediodía.

—Y así fue como terminamos desnudos —dijo con neutralidad mientras movía con los pies un desorden de telas esparcidas, luego se giró hacia Aladdin como si esperara una respuesta a pesar de que no esperó por ella y decidió continuar—, pero eso no significa que haya profanado tu inocencia —reiteró aunque para ser sincero ya había sido tan acusado del asunto que aún estaba sorprendido de que su voz no saliera dudosa en ese momento.

Además, con esa oscuridad y las tenues luces del palacio le daban una apariencia a Aladdin que le hacían reconsiderar el hecho de no haberlo tocado ¿cuánto no más con lo que sea que tenía su organismo la noche anterior? A esas alturas ya no podía estar seguro de si realmente no había cedido a sus instintos. ¿Debería felicitarse por dar el paso hacia la madurez? Tonterías. Debería estar reprochándose tal absurdo, mas no encontró la molestia o la aversión necesaria para ello. Lo único que verdaderamente le irritaba era ni siquiera recordar que se jodió a un maldito mocoso.

¡10 puntos para Kou!

—No lo sé —dijo Aladdin en un suspiro y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

Repentinamente, el cansancio de todo ese largo día había caído sobre sus hombros. Habían caminado tanto, recorrido, investigado para al final llegar a nada. ¿Ese era el verdadero final de todo? ¿No había nada más allá? Su cabeza le dolía cada vez que intentaba recordar, pero aun así tenía la absurda necesidad de saberlo. El joven Magi encaminó sus pasos hacia la cama del rey Sinbad y se sentó en ella acariciándola suavemente como si la memoria sensitiva de su tacto pudiera indicarle algo más. ¿En serio ahí había dormido con Judal y habían hecho todas esas cosas que les adjudicaron? ¿Cómo? No podía entenderlo.

Comprendía que habían estado sujetos a sustancias y cosas que alteraron sus juicios, pero Aladdin sabía que eso no era suficiente. Tuvo que haber más, algo que los hizo quebrarse y ceder, pero no estaba del todo seguro de querer saber eso. Tuvo ganas de pronunciar un par de palabras, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. A pesar de todo, aún no sabía bien cómo dirigirse a Judal. Ellos se conocían poco y a la vez bastante. ¿Será que iban a acabar casándose en serio? Apenas era capaz de imaginarse con Judal hablando, no tenía ni idea de qué harían estando casados. ¿Cómo esto se había salido tanto de control?

Cuando Aladdin iba hablar nuevamente, sintió que la cama se hundía y vio que Judal se había recostado al otro lado, probablemente estaba tan cansado como él y le comenzaban a fallar las energías, cosa que en realidad el estado de ánimo venía haciendo evidente desde hacía un rato. El silencio entre ellos se prolongó, largo y tenso. ¿Qué más podrían hacer ahora? Posiblemente había una forma más de conocer la verdad, sin llegar a las últimas consecuencias, aunque quizá fuera aún peor.

—¿Tú lo harías? —La pregunta salió sola de sus labios y tan baja que pareció un susurro. Judal lo miró bastante confundido y no era para menos. En ese instante, Aladdin no pensaba retroceder, necesitaba al menos esa respuesta. Se subió completamente a la cama, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas antes de acercarse más a Judal y quedar sobre éste colocando una mano a cada lado del otro rostro para mantener equilibrio. Tenía que verlo y oírlo para creer—. ¿Harías este tipo de cosas conmigo?

* * *

¡HASTA YO HARIA ESE TIPO DE COSAS CONTIGO, BEBE! No tienen idea de todas las cosas que se me cruzaron cuando recibí esa respuesta en el rol. Quedé en blanco como por una semana sin saber cómo continuar sin caer en OoC o saltarle encima al Aladdin de mi partner. Fue adorable.

En fin, me dejo de divagar. Quiero tener el capítulo 10 pronto para poder seguir con mi vida y actualizar Juego de AMORPG. Besos y gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Se les quiere.


	10. Si no puedes contra los rumores

Casi 6 meses. Lo repito, soy un desastre, una procrastinadora y me merezco todo el oprobio por la tardanza. Admito que a principio de año estuve complicada aunque no tanto como los últimos dos meses, no digo que mis actividades no me dejen hacer nada, pero si requieren algo de esfuerzo mental y termino particularmente agotada para cualquier otra cosa.

Esta historia si bien tiene un par de años escrita, siempre había algo que me impedía publicar los capítulos así que hasta no leerlo unas… ¿10 veces? No me atrevía a publicar nada, pero bueno, acá está y espero que sea de su agrado.

Los _disclaimer_ los conocen, no lo pongo en cada capítulo porque esos son aclarados en el primero y ¿para qué sigo jodiendo si quieren leer? Bueno, porque soy así de fastidiosa, como sea, _ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Si no puedes contra los rumores…**

Quizás era una pregunta demasiado boba, pero necesitaba la respuesta. Aladdin no era capaz de contestar con certeza por sí mismo, pero tenía bastantes ideas. Por más que no quisieran admitirlo, ellos habían tenido algo cuando estuvieron recreando esa escena con Kouha. Una conexión, una reminiscencia o lo que fuera. Claramente lo había sentido y eso mismo le hacía creer que la idea de haberse acostado con Judal no era tan absurda después de todo.

Por otra parte, Judal mentiría si dijera que aquella acción no le descolocó lo suficiente como para dejarle unos minutos en un pesado silencio. Sin embargo, no fue la pregunta la que dejó al magi oscuro en ese estado de consternación (que afortunadamente pudo disimular), sino la expresión expectante del chiquillo en la ansiosa espera. Los grandes y brillantes ojos evidenciaban lo impaciente que estaba por una respuesta que, aunque el Oráculo no quería admitir, era una confirmación a sus propios pensamientos, a lo que venía dándole vueltas desde que dejó al par de idiotas con su espectáculo callejero barato.

Movió los flecos delante de su rostro, apartándolos de su campo visual con un movimiento delicado de sus dedos.

—¿Y qué se supone qué harás con la respuesta? —preguntó. Quizás evadiendo infantilmente la aceptación de que el maldito mocoso no le era indiferente desde siempre— ¿Qué ganarás sabiendo algo cómo eso? ¿Reforzar tu teoría? —Continuó y en su entrecejo se formaron unas pequeñas arrugas de seriedad mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla del niño para impedir que éste se alejara a pesar de que no mostrara intenciones de tal cosa— ¿De qué puede servirte el saber que soy tan degenerado como para ponerle la mano encima a un niño como tú?

Aladdin se mordió los labios y los humedeció, por pura costumbre, mientras las palabras de Judal rebotaban en su cabeza. ¿De qué le serviría su respuesta? Eso realmente no sabía cómo contestarlo y a la vez tenía una idea en su mente. Deseaba saber la verdad detrás de todo esto, así habían estado durante ese el día, aunque ahora todo se viera aún más turbio. Como si un manto de niebla los hubiera rodeado y no pudieran salir de él. No podían seguir desde ese punto al que habían llegado, pero Aladdin sospechaba que no era así.

Algo en el interior del niño le impedía rendirse, y no lo haría. Quería saber qué más había entre ellos dos. No fue capaz de mencionar palabra alguna, pero sí había notado cómo Judal no rechazó su cercanía. Ver el rostro de éste tan próximo del suyo lo volvió a llevar a la escena que vivieron horas antes y su toque le estremecía de una manera que se le hacía imposible rechazar. Ese momento tan confuso que lo había atrapado y no podía evitar recordar. Por un instante, Aladdin tuvo la idea de que posiblemente muchas cosas se hubieran disipado si hacían lo que Kouha quería, aunque también pudiera que no. Eso nunca lo sabrían, o quizá...

Prefirió no pensarlo más y tomar el valor que sentía en ese momento, guiado por una idea peligrosa podría decirse. Aladdin sintió que la respiración le pesaba más cuando colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Judal y se inclinó aún más. Un calor extraño le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus manos tocaron el cuerpo del otro Magi y, para su sorpresa, éste no lo apartó ni hizo el amago de alejarlo. Posiblemente estaba confundido por sus acciones y Aladdin optó por aprovecharse de eso, ya vería qué haría después. Miró unos segundos a Judal, como si se asegurara de que éste no intentara matarlo por acercarse así, cerró los ojos y cortó la distancia que los separaba.

Fue cosa de un instante. Simplemente apoyó los labios sobre los de Judal y, aunque un momento después los quitó, eso había alcanzado para hacer que su corazón latiera desbocado. No se había sentido para nada mal y aunque hubiese sido algo tan pequeño, no fue desagradable en lo absoluto. Incluso lo hubiera vuelto a intentar, pero esa idea fue puesta en pausa cuando su mirada se dirigió a la de Judal y no supo con qué se encontraría.

Y si antes Judal no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer, literalmente ahora se encontraba en blanco. Era vergonzoso el hecho de que su capacidad de reacción hubiera quedado anulada ante la osadía del chiquillo, que con todo y lo avergonzado que aparentemente estaba, no le desviaba la mirada. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que había pasado tiempo y que no había mencionado (de hecho tampoco pudo hacer) nada, abrió la boca y tuvo que respirar haciendo un poco de ruido al notar que había cortado el paso de oxígeno involuntariamente.

—¿Acaso… sigues borracho, mocoso? —preguntó con el hito de voz asombrado, maldiciéndose al instante por no haberse logrado recuperar. La verdad, aún se encontraba en un estado que le transmitía una sensación de embriaguez que le inquietaba de una manera que no comprendía. La mirada que el niño le dirigía tampoco era de demasiada ayuda aunque eso era una vulgar excusa. Judal cuando se sintió algo recuperado, terminó resoplando, intentando darle un orden a sus pensamientos sin conseguir algo que le dejase medianamente satisfecho.

Aladdin le confundía tanto como le intrigaba, y él no podía comprender porque el enano idiota no huía de él sabiendo que no era ni sería una buena persona, y era aquí cuando Judal se volvía a preguntar "¿Por qué simplemente no te vas?" y tras varias preguntas en las que se ponía en duda la existencia de su inteligencia, la respuesta llegó como si le escupiera despectivamente la verdad en la cara: "Porque sencillamente no te da la gana".

El magi cerró los ojos un breve instante, respiró y volvió a enfocar al chico que no se había movido de su sitio, haciendo notoria su impaciencia.

—No tengo la respuesta de lo que pasó anoche —confesó al fin tras varios segundos sin tener la intención de detenerse a dar más explicaciones de las necesarias. Se tomó un momento para deslizar la mano sobre el rostro de Aladdin hasta alcanzar algunos cabellos revueltos, acomodándolos tras su oreja para poder contemplar mejor las líneas de su delgado rostro, que a su percepción, lucía bastante enigmático con el ángulo de la luna hacia el perfil del niño—, pero si hay algo que sé es que sí soy un completo degenerado. ¿No crees que es el momento para huir?

Aquellas caricias que Judal le daba hicieron que su interior temblara. No había esperado una respuesta así, de hecho no había esperado nada más que reproche y burla, dejar que las cosas pasaran habían provocado un efecto inesperado. De todas formas, Aladdin no se fue, no tenía esa necesidad de eso sino lo contrario.

Estaba cómodo con Judal, una sensación de satisfacción y goce le llenaban el cuerpo sólo por estar así de cerca de él, más un gran calor que parecía sólo crecer y crecer. Quería más de eso, descubrir si esto que estaba pasando era real y ellos en serio sentían todas estas cosas. Las manos de Aladdin se deslizaron un poco más por el pecho y hombros de Judal hasta acabar detrás de la nuca de éste, era un simple abrazo. Su cara estaba pegada a la del otro Magi, sus narices chocaban y sentía que la cara le estaba hirviendo, pero era agradable.

—No quiero ir a ninguna parte —confesó. Y sus palabras salieron casi en un susurro. ¿De dónde le salía la voluntad y las ganas de permanecer? De algún deseo egoísta interno, porque la realidad era de que se sentía increíblemente bien junto a Judal. Así que… ¿por qué debería huir?—. Quiero permanecer aquí... a tu lado.

Judal de momento no pudo hacer más que quedarse muy quieto, dejando que su cuerpo reconociera y aceptara aquella cercanía. Lo que los había llevado a ese instante quedó rezagado en un plano muy alejado de su actual realidad, tanto que, todo parecía carecer de importancia, _si es que en algún momento la tuvo._ Lo cierto era que al Oráculo no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

La otra mano imitó el recorrido de su gemela hasta encontrarse con los otros dedos, escondiéndose en la parte baja de la cabellera azulada y aflojando en el proceso su trenza sin llegar a desatarla por completo. Se dedicó a sentir el calor que aquella piel transmitía, albergando la satisfacción de tener la posibilidad de experimentar algo recíproco, al menos por una vez.

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas, enano… —admitió con una presión en la garganta que hizo que su voz saliera un poco más grave, incómoda, delatora de su confusión. Judal quiso darle una última oportunidad al chico de retractarse, pero se encontró sin la voluntad para ello.

Ahora que no había príncipes molestos ni situaciones comprometedoras, descubrió lo poco que le importaba lo que ocurrió, y que seguramente toda aquella patética comitiva tendría que ocuparse de preocuparse verdaderamente para el día siguiente. Ese pensamiento sí que le sacó una amplia sonrisa retorcida que estuvo seguro que Aladdin alcanzó a ver.

— Asegúrate de no olvidarlo esta vez, Aladdin.

El pequeño cuerpo de Aladdin tembló, sintiendo cómo Judal le acariciaba el pelo. Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, dándose cuenta que ya estaba fuera de sí, en lo único que pensaba era en seguir adelante. No estaba seguro de cómo, sólo era guiado por diferentes instintos, los cuales nacían junto con los movimientos de Judal y de sus propios deseos.

—Tú tampoco —luego de mencionar esa pequeña frase, ya con la respiración un tanto agitada, ambos volvieron a besarse. Un toque casi mágico, como si hubieran esperado ese momento durante todo el día de forma inconsciente. Los labios de Judal se templaban a los suyos de una forma casi irreal y la lengua de éste no hacía más que calentarle la sangre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo cayeron en la cama ni cuándo la ropa desapareció permitiendo que las cálidas manos dibujaras etéreas siluetas en su piel.

No, definitivamente esto no podría olvidarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Muy agradecida con los comentarios, favoritos y follows. Al principio no creí que gustaría tanto pero quedé gratamente sorprendida.

Por otra parte, debo comentar que la chica que era mi Aladdin (sí, con la que escribí esto: Daena), prácticamente desapareció de mi vida así que tengo com meses que no hablo directamente con ella aunque supe que está bien en otro fandom con otras personas. ¿Qué puedo decir? La vida es así, quizá consiga algún Aladdin que me saque las mismas carcajadas y a la vez juegue conmigo cuando me den ganas de rolear al abuelo (sí, entendieron bien, en ocasiones yo roleaba a David y ella a Aladdin o Salomón, incluso Sheba, de acuerdo al antojo random).

Era un simple comentario. Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta acá y por ser pacientes con mis tardías publicaciones. Les daría besos y abrazos a todos.

Zaha los quiere


	11. ¿El final feliz aplica a los magis?

No se lo esperaban ¿verdad? He decidido recompensarlos por mi tardanza publicando el epílogo de una vez y porque ya quiero ir finalizando mis proyectos en emisión para poder darle atención a las nuevas ideas (que por cierto, no son pocas).

Con Magi tengo algunas, por ejemplo seguir el de Juego de AMORPG y algunas otras, pero no sólo con Judal y Aladdin sino también con otros personajes que sé que les divertirían mucho (obviamente hay judala para rato).

En fin, tras casi dos años acá está el capítulo final, de alguna manera he logrado cumplir aunque sinceramente no me explico por qué carajo me llevo tanto si ya estaba listo. Este epílogo cambió varias veces pero al final me decanté por esta versión porque transmitía la particularidad de parodia que era el objetivo inicial de esta pequeña historia.

Sin más que comentar, disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI – Epílogo** _ **o algo así**_

 **¿El final feliz aplica a los magis?**

A la mañana siguiente, Sinbad se dirigía a su habitación, junto con Jafar y a diferencia de las innumerables ocasiones anteriores, no estaba siendo arrastrado al ser víctima de una despiadada resaca.

Otros asuntos diplomáticos y personales se habían llevado cualquier ánimo de festejo en Sindria y por tales motivos, el rey no fue capaz de compartir la noche anterior con sus amados súbditos en el balcón real.

Ahora iba acompañado, como siempre, de su fiel visir y la inusual compañía de los tres príncipes de Kou más un callado Alibaba. Habían discutido el asunto de los Magis, el cual finalmente había sido aclarado.

No había ocurrido nada, no hubo abuso por parte de Judal, había asegurado el médico real. El niño estaba perfectamente, sólo aturdido por el alcohol y demás cosas que a la mayoría de los presentes no les importó averiguar tras el reporte de Kouha de sus oportunas investigaciones con su asistente: el príncipe sin reino, Alibaba.

—La próxima procura oír el informe completo, Ja'far —dijo el rey a su consejero y aunque en su voz se había desenfadado de cualquier reproche, el visir no pudo ejercer otra acción más que el de correr la vista apenado, sabiendo que se hubieran ahorrado muchas penas de esa forma y que ahora incluso tendría que pedirle disculpas a Judal por su acusación.

La simple idea de aquello le hacía considerar el asesinato del Oráculo sin importar la condena que acarrearía tras eso.

Un mundo sin ese magi definitivamente valdría cualquier castigo.

—Judal seguro estará contento cuando lo sepa —comentó Kouha, quien en realidad no estaba muy conforme con esa decisión.

¡Él sí quería boda!

—Por cierto —Koumei llamó la atención de los presentes—, no he visto al Oráculo desde ayer en la tarde.

—Probablemente haya escapado —comentó Ja'far con hastío.

—Ya aparecerá, aunque tampoco vimos a Aladdin... —Sinbad comenzó a atar cabos y no le gustaba lo activa que estaba su imaginación.

¿Sería eso a lo que la gente llamaba paranoia? Curiosa sensación.

—Y él desapareció junto a Judal ayer en la tarde después de que... —Alibaba no pudo ni iba a terminar esa frase. Prefería no recordar ese vergonzoso momento en el que sus labios habían sido ultrajados.

Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por la inocencia de Aladdin pero nadie respondería por la virginidad de su boca y no sabía si eso era bueno o consolarse con que al menos el que lo besó parecía una chica. Alibaba sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, y decidió centrar su atención ahora que toda conversación había muerto y los pasos se habían detenido.

Todos parados justo frente a la puerta de Sinbad. Estaba cerrada y el rey no había ido a dormir allí la noche anterior por atender a sus invitados tras el desagradable espectáculo. Sí, hubo algunas copas de por medio y retomaron las negociaciones hasta dormirse donde a cada quien le pareció mejor. Ahora, el pensamiento de todos los presente giraba en el con qué se encontrarían al entrar en esa habitación.

Reyes y generales observaban la puerta no sin cierto recelo y experimentaban una especie de _déjà vu_. Aquello sería absurdo por no decir ridículo para algunos, mientras que para otros seguía pareciéndoles improbable la posibilidad, aunque cierta la espinita de la duda que transmitían los más desconfiados terminaba influenciándoles, haciéndoles quedarse congelados en sus lugares expectantes con las respiraciones contenidas.

—¿A qué esperamos? —El único que parecía ajeno al sentimiento general y se mostraba impaciente era Kouen, quien con expresión fastidiada rompió fácilmente la barrera que conformaba el sequito sindriano y se colocó al lado del rey, instándole a que saliera de dudas de una vez por todas.

Él, por supuesto, se sumaba al grupo de los desconfiados, pero ¿acaso su Oráculo tenía el derecho a la duda tan siquiera?

La verdad, no lo creía.

Por su parte, Koumei carraspeó disimuladamente y Sinbad se adelantó a responder mientras negaba con la cabeza. Seguramente todas sus especulaciones eran infundadas, quiso pensar confortadoramente aunque la verdad no hubo demasiado éxito en ello.

—Mis disculpas —se excusó Sinbad con una expresión atontada mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y la empujaba hacia el interior.

Por supuesto, muchos intuyeron que pasaría algo así, pero no por ello dejaba de ser impresionante, impactante, alucinante y cualquier adjetivo similar que se le pudiera sumar. Congelados desde la puerta donde los más altos tuvieron el privilegio de verificar primero sus sospechas, les siguió un ahogo que salió de la garganta del rubio al notar la situación junto al «Maldito bastardo» del primer ministro sindriano y segundos más tarde un chillido de Kouha completamente emocionado.

Ninguno de los demás podía entender al tercer príncipe. Aquello era simplemente caso perdido.

Diferente al día anterior, todos estaban callados, pero eso no fue lo suficiente como para que ambos magis pudiera ignorar la fuerte tensión que se acumulaba en la habitación.

El primero en notarlo fue Judal que lo primero que escapó de sus labios fue un «Maldita sea, no otra vez» mientras se restregaba el rostro con irritación y segundos después Aladdin abrió los ojos extrañado al escucharlo y quien al notar su situación, terminó apartando la mirada avergonzado.

Kouha por su parte, tembló de emoción y se abalanzó hacia ellos, abrazando a cada uno con brazo con una fuerza que no coincidía con su apariencia y que hizo que Aladdin emitiera un sonido incómodo.

—¡Sabía que no iban a poder resistirse! —exclamó satisfecho de sí mismo, pues en su cabeza nadie más que él era el artífice de aquella hermosa y caótica unión.

"Dos magis en disputa: del odio al amor" Ya podía ver su obra rompiendo records de audiencia, numerosas adaptaciones en distintos lugares y él, con sus mejores indumentarias, barriendo el escenario con una mullida capa tras cada presentación.

Alibaba, quien quiso intervenir, prefirió quedarse rezagado. Se sentía cansado de alguna manera inexplicable y temía que lo poco que quedaba de su cordura fuera arrastrado por las acciones del príncipe hiperactivo de Kou.

—Supongo que tendré que seguir con los preparativos —dijo pertinentemente Koumei a lo que su hermano y rey asintió solemnemente antes de retirarse con ese porte que abría caminos a su andar.

—Ja'far, ayúdale —ordenó Sinbad con voz cansina y se marchó antes de que el asesino pudiera replicar.

—¿Qué? —La verdad era que todos estaban cansados y las negociaciones habían avanzado lo suficiente como para retirarlas, lo cual implicaba que esa era la mejor decisión.

El general quiso seguir a su rey pero antes de hacerlo echó una mirada rápida sobre su hombro, notando con asombro que Aladdin no quería salir de la aparente protección que el brazo de Judal le brindaba. Decidió ponerse al día de los rápidos pasos del rey de los siete mares con algo de esfuerzo por el estupor experimentado y casi con el aliento alterado por los sentimientos encontrados, agregó:

— Sabes que soy incapaz de ignorar una orden tuya, pero si veo algo raro lo mataré sin pensarlo, Sin.

El rey le sonrió y siguió su camino tratando de ignorar los insultos del Oráculo hacia Kouha y las cosas que se quebraban en la habitación.

Algo le decía que todo estaría muy bullicioso lo siguientes días.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Y eso fue todo.

Muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. La que hizo de Aladdin no sé si lo leerá, pero si lo hace, estoy segura que también lo agradecería mucho. Ella se emocionaba mucho cuando yo le leía los reviews anteriores y si no lo hace, no importa, yo estoy más que complacida de haberles traído esta pequeña locura.

Es un poco nostálgico este punto, pero también es la promesa de nuevas ideas a las que espero puedan acompañarme también y quieran dejar sus impresiones.

¡Gracias de nuevo y hasta otro fic!


End file.
